Lagoon Boy's Blog
by PowerToThePeople23
Summary: Reuploaded. You know the drill.
1. Chapter 1

It was a boring day at the cave and Laggan was just looking around the web.

"_So Nightwing, Batgirl, and Wondergirl all have blogs and looks like there are or were others, might as well make one, can't keep my fans waiting, plus I need something to do when my angelfish isn't here."_

And thus begun another blog.

**This blog will be aloud violence so feel free to beat, pumble, punch, mane, and hurt Laggan.**

"_Wait what, who are you?"_

**You'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Tough Girls Rule the World here but just call me TG or TGR.**

_So that's your name now who are you?_

**Keep your gills on I'm the person who thought of giving you this blog, which reminds me sorry DD for not waiting for your response I just really wanted to do this. Well here how this blog works you can hurt Lagann but not kill him.**

_Why would people want to hurt me? I haven't done anything wrong to them._

**No but people just don't like you and I mean a lot of people don't like you.**

_Why?_

**Trust me you'll find out. On to the questions and hopefully beatings which reminds me. (Smacks Lagann)**

_Ow, what was that for?_

**Been wanting to do that since day one. Okay I'm bold, he's tilted or whatever, and names will be underlined.**

Purrplegal98

**Oh I review her blog**

Cassie: Hey La'gann, what's up?

_Nothing much just got my own blog!_

Purrple: Hey TGR!

**Hey Purrple, hey Cassie how you two been?**

Questions:

1) You do know your M'gann's fallback guy, right?

_I am not her fallback guy!_

**Yes you are no one is really on the Angelfish ship, that is one of the many reasons why people don't like you. **

_Thanks for the backup.  
_  
2) Do you know why Connor and M'gann broke up?

_Probably some kind of programming malfunction or else Superboy would have to be crazy to break up with my _

_Angelfish.  
_

**Actually he had a really good reason to break up with her; she is abusing her abilities and hacked his mind to make him forget he was upset with her**.

_I refuse to believe you.  
_

3) Why'd you disobey Nightwing's orders? He only gives them for a reason!

_I don't need to listen to him, if I was leader that fight would have been over in twenty minutes tops and I wouldn't have been captured, lucky they give me internet access. _

**No one really cares that you were captured one guy on YouTube was hoping Kaldur would kill you** **and you do know** **Nightwing will probably read this.**

_Great any chance we can get rid of that part?_

**Nope.  
**  
4) *smacks* If you hadn't been caught, the squad might've saved Artemis!

_Ow, that was so uncalled for; it was so not my fault._

**Yes it was! (Smacks)**

_Ow stop hitting me!_

Purple: I doubt that. Don't give up, TGR!

**Don't plan on it Purple, wish me luck, see ya!**

_Bye._

I'm Soup a Man

This

is

not

allowed

here.

Go and read the rules, punk***.

**Dude I'm only thirteen back off**

_What did he/she call you?_

**I refuse to repeat it**_  
_**  
**Reported.

**Rude, I've barely done one chapter**

Flamers for the Purification of FNN

_Who?_

**Some jerks who plan to take away our creative minds and I will not be silenced, I will start a revolution if I have to. I hate you guys so bad why can't you just leave us alone.**

_Little much don't you think?_

**No! No one will take away or put limits on my creativity or any one's else! May the rebellions rise against you jerks and have you fall!**

hi am i dead

Impulse: Hi lagoon boy haze dark side scientist dissected you yet.

_No?_

**Too bad to.**

_Hey!_

Me: What kind of question is that?

_I was wondering the same thing._ _Please tell me this isn't a spoiler!_

Ralf: how would he be do this blog besides heel be in my stomach.

ME: Ralf is a talking cat he couldn't eat you if he tried

**Cool and again too bad**.

_You know I'm right here_

Impulse: well not if he had a giant blender

**HAHAHAHAHA**

_It isn't funny_

Ralf: cackles maniacally

Questions

Have you ever hit Megan Before?

_No_

**Again too bad**

Do you like pie

_Only if it is my Angelfish who makes it_

**Why am I not surprise, I love chocolate cream pie**

Coke or Pepsi

**Coke and Pepsi mixed I like doing that**

_Water  
_  
Batman or aquaman

_Aquaman_

**Batman ****Rocks**

What would you do if a talking purple cat wanted to eat you and had access to  
MT. justice

**Did Ralf ask that? Because if he did there is no killing or eating on this blog but you can hurt him.**

_Must you tell everyone this? _

**Yes, they have a right to know.**

_You just love watching me get hurt._

**That couldn't be more true.**

_And I would go to Atlantis and stay there because cats hate water._

**L8er**

_Okay then well we got no one else to answer so good bye._

_**Join up and fight against the **_**Flamers for the Purification of FNN, review or PM questions and or beatings for Lagann so until next time, REMEMBER THE ALAMO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I changed my name to PowerToThePeople23 because of this whole Flamers and UC thing, this is my message and I wear it with pride. Well if you don't know the drill I'm Bold, Lagann is tilted or whatever it's called and your names are under lined. Enjoy. Oh and I got a baseball bat so in future chapters if you want to hit Lagann with it you can just grab it.**

_Let's just get this over with._

**Fine mister grouchy pants.**

DeathDealer1997

**Oh boy.**

_What?_

**This is the person that does Nightwing and Batgirl's blog.**

_Oh, I'm dead._

Nightwing: L'Gann, you disobeyed a direct order, and if you had just listened  
to me you might not be in your current situation.

**You know he's got a point.**

_Whose side are you on?_

**There're sides?**

Why do you think I'm in  
charge?

_Because you're Batman's kid._

**(Hits Lagann with bat)**  
_Oww, what was that for?_

**For being an idiot.  
**

Batgirl: Yea, I wasn't there so...hey L'gann, long time no see.

_Hello Batgirl_

**Hey Babs**

We really miss  
you!

**Except for maybe Conner and everybody who watches this show.  
**_And you say I'm rude._

**Because you are, I'm just stating the facts.**

Nightwing: Although we might have to kick you off the team...

_What!_

**Do it! Do it! Do it!**

Batgirl: He's kidding

_Thank goodness!_

**Aww man!**

Nightwing: Way to ruin it

**Yeah thanks a heap Babs.**

Batgirl: My job :D

Nightwing: Anyway, good luck L'Gann, we'll get you free as soon as possible

**Or don't.**

_Hey!_

**What, it was only a suggestion.**

Batgirl: Cya

_Bye_

**L8er**

WonderGirlRules

**Yeah I love these guys!**

Cassie: Blogging is fun, isn't it?

_It is!_

**Totally, the best thing yet!**

_Wow the first thing we agree on._

**I don't know if that's great, scary, or sad.**

Purrple: Question time!

**Yeah!**

_You are such a kid._

**Was that an insult because it wasn't a good one. Of course I'm a kid I'm only thirteen genius.  
**  
1) Why does the cell have Wi-Fi?

**How should I know?  
**

2) HOW does the cell have Wi-Fi?

_Don't ask us._

**Yeah ask the people who made the cell.**

3) What TGR said about M'gann and Superboy is true.

_I don't believe it!_  
**Well, denial isn't just a river in Egypt**.

4) How could you possibly be a better leader than Nightwing if he doesn't even  
break a sweat fighting you in training?

_Because I just could_ be.  
**Yeah and maybe you'll get through into a vat of toxic waste in the show but that sure not going to happen. I guess I can only dream.**

_Hey!  
_

Purrple: Good luck!

**Thank you! You guys rock!**

_Bye_

Ooo-shiny

_She sounds nice._

**Trust me you're going to regret saying that.**

_Why?_

**You'll see.**

Me: *With baseball bat* Hello...

_Now I see._

Jaci: She was going to bring a machine gun.

**Sorry but that would probably kill him and none is allowed to kill him. Just beat him.  
**_Why doesn't that make me feel better?  
_

Me: *Laughs evilly*

Alana: she doesn't ship Supermartian; she just thinks La'gann is a jerk.

**It's alright so does basically everybody who watches this show.  
**  
Me: So...La'gann...

Jaci: No matter how much you want to, you shouldn't wack him with a baseball  
bat.

**Why not? That's the whole reason I got one.**

Me: *Wacks him with an actual flying bat*

**Ahh lope poles.**

_(Screams) Get this thing off me!_

Fine. (Pulls off bat) Go free little one. (Bat flies away)

Alana: It wasn't a baseball bat.

**Very true. Smart one.**  
_And painful!_

**Oh suck it up!**

Jaci: Questions!

Me: So...what do you hate?

_Conner, fire, and that trader Kaldur._  
**Spiders, the Angelfish ship, and Lagann.**

_Hey!_

**What, I'm just being honest.**

Jaci: Do you play poker?

_No._

**I did once at camp when there were only two people left but I haven't played it since.  
**  
Alana: Do you have inner turmoil

_No._

**I don't think so and I'm not too sure about Lagann**.

Me: What are you scared of?

**Spiders and scary movies. **

_No comment._

**Tuna**.

_What?_

**It's the chicken of the sea.  
**

Alana: So, uh bye.

_Bye._

**Hope to hear from you again.**

B.V. The Epic

**Yes, it's the people who do the Batman and Wonder Woman blog!**

_Is that good?_

**For me yes not so much for you.**

_Why?_

**You'll see.**

_I got to stop asking why._

[Warning, this review has major violence. And some language.]

**That's alright; I encourage the violence on this blog.**

_While I'm afraid because it's always towards me.  
_

BATMAN- (Roundhouse kicks La'gaan in the chest)

**Yes! BATMAN RULES!**

WONDER WOMAN- (Punches La'gaan in jaw)

**GO WONDER WOMAN!  
**  
SIN- (Elbows La'gaan in throat)

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

B.V.- (Eats taco)

**Now that's just random, but can I have one?  
**  
SIN- B.V., STOP WITH YOUR DAMN TACOS! WE'RE KICKING LA'GAAN'S ***!

**And making a 13 year old girl very happy!**

B.V.- Oh... HEY, LA'GAAN! YOU'RE JUST M'GANN'S REBOUND GUY!

_I am not!_

**Yes you are.**

BATMAN- (Shrugs) He taunted the guy. It'll have to do for now. (Goes back to  
beating La'gaan)

**Yeah! You guys are awesome!**

_That's a matter of opinion. _

**Well cya, come again.**

_Please don't._

**Bye!**

**Best chapter ever!**

_For you maybe. (Hold ice pack to head)_

**Oh relax. Anyway review. And don't forget about the bat.**

_Where? (Hides under desk)_

**HAHAHAHA, bad day with bats? **

_You think!_

**Jeez man, take a chill pill. It wasn't that bad.**

**See you all next chapter.**

_Help me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I just got home from the beach!**

_And you didn't take me._

**Why would I take you? Anyway we got some fun ones today, I'm bold, he's tilted or whatever it's called and your name will be underlined. Let's do this.**

Ooo-shiny

**Yeah it's Ooo-shiny again!**

_Hide me!_

**Wimp!**

Me: Since the things you hate are mainly people...I can't bring any of them.  
And those people-*Points at a tied up and gagged Alana and Jaci*-Wouldn't let  
me bring a flame thrower.

_Thank you Alana and Jaci._

**Why couldn't you let her bring it?**

Niki: Why are-

Me: We're going to beat up La'gann.

Niki: OOO FUN! CAN I HELP?

Me: Yep!

Niki: ...We'll be back...

_Why do so many people want to hurt me?_

**Because you're a jerk that ruined one of the most popular ships.  
**  
Silence

Me: We're back...*Baseball bat in hand*

Niki: *Drags La'gann in review room*

_Help me!_

**I'm good. (Grabs bag of chips and an Icee)**

*A lot of banging and crashing in background*

**That does not sound pleasant. (Sips out of cup)**

Niki: *Drags La'gann out*

Me: That was SOOOO MUCH FUN!

Niki: I love beating up on our least favorite characters.

**Why do you think I made this blog.**

Me: Questions!

Niki: Banana, Chocolate or Orange?

**Chocolate!**

_Orange, it's juicy._

Me: Favorite letter of the alphabet?

**I don't know, P I guess. Mostly because my favorite animal is a panda and it's the beginning of these two words Power and People because the power belongs to the people.**

_L. _  
**Isn't that the first letter of your name?**

_Your point is?_

**Wow, somebody loves himself a little too much.**

Niki: What are you scared of La'gann?

_No comment._

Me: We will find out...*Evil laughter*

_This girl scares me._

**At least they found out what you are afraid of, evil fan girls who hate you. Bye you guys.**

_Good rudeness._

Jazbez

Hola, PowerToThePeople23

**Hey.**

And L'gann... REVANCHE! (Smacks upside the head and lights a torch near  
L'gann) As an Atlantean he's weakened by fire right? Yes? Excellent...

_It burns!_

**Oh man you big baby or at least fish up you guppy.**

1. You could've killed Artemis if it wasn't part of the plan and Kaldur wasn't  
evil! (turns on Rebecca Black/ Justin Beiber as torture)

**Good thing I have ear plugs. (Puts in ear plugs)**

_My ears are bleeding!_

**Sorry I can't hear you.** **(Shouts)  
**  
2. L'gann, do you know the story of The Creature From The Black Lagoon?

_No but I'm guessing that's an insult._

**Most likely.  
**  
3. Seriously with the aquatic puns and "Neptune's Beard"? I mean, come on, you  
don't hear M'gann making Mars puns or BB making animal puns... that often.  
(For that another punishment, a Jersey Shore marathon)

**She's right those puns are so annoying.**

_Turn it off! Turn it off!_

**Sorry I can't.**

You tired yet L'gann? Well too bad!

4. We're you asked to join the team or were you kicked out of Atlantis? I  
think it's the latter.

_I was not kicked out!_

**Even so I bet there was some sort of party when you left.**

5. Can you talk to fish, if so why does the fish at school give me the evil  
eye? 0.o

_Well, not exactly._

**That means no and as for the fish maybe they just saw you have tuna for lunch.  
**  
6. Why couldn't they have picked Zoidburg for the team instead of you :( ?

_Who?_

**I think she means Cyborg and we don't know.**  
(\/)_( ' ,,,, ' )_(\/) Woop Woop Woop

And now a PSA, there are a few petitions against the Critics United and  
deletion of stories on. Just google "Fanfiction petitions" and you should  
find them.

**Thanks for the info, hope to see you again! Bye!**

_Please don't!_

Lin Shadow

**Cool name!**

Lin: Well we haven't meet ya but I'm guessing you know who we are...

Zee: And if you don't she's Lin author of my temporary Blog and also my  
cousin.

**Awesome, I've read your blog. Good stuff and Zee is one of my favorite heroes!**

_It's good to hear from you Zee._

Lin: Oh and La'ggan (slaps him on the back of the head HARD) You idiot!

_Oww!_

**Ha!**

You  
disobeyed a direct order and because of your ignorance you ended up being  
captured! Did you think AT ALL about what could happen to you? OR THE MISSION?  
Do you know that your "Angelfish" is currently crying her eyes out because of  
you? You may be her Rebound guy but she somewhat cares about you. Think about  
the team too, they aren't taking it any better you arrogant jerk!

_Well… I… I just…_

**No matter what you say it won't make anything better and she'd right did you even thing about what would happen. No wait you weren't thinking at all!  
**  
Zee: And did you think about how Superboy might have felt if someone he JUST  
broke up with IMMEDIATLY got another boyfriend? Couldn't you be a little more  
considerate and be a little nicer to Conner?

_Well no. But he was the one…_

**Heartbroken because the one he loved all his life basically didn't trust him and her new boyfriend kept rubbing it in his face that she was with you and not him.**

_When you put it that way it sounds bad._

**(Hits him with bat)**

_Oww! What was that for?_

**For being an idiot!**

I know you care about M'ggan but  
she can take care of herself. If you really trusted her you could handle being  
away from her for the mission with her ex. Do you really think she's THAT  
Shallow?

_Of course not! I was just…_

**Afraid she might be reminded about what real love feels like and go back to Conner.**

_No!_

**Denial.**

Lin: You know what else I've noticed? You call M'ggan "Angelfish" not her real  
name. Is she an ITEM to you?

_No!_

**Yeah right. **

It may be a petname but not ONCE have I've seen  
you call her M'ggan.

_Well she doesn't seem to mind._

**It doesn't matter! You know people like to be called by their real name not a silly pet name!  
**  
Zee: I've known Nightwing for a LONG time and trust me, he deserves and has earned  
the title of leader. You are too arrogant and rash to be a leader, take it  
from a league member. You need experience and time.

**You know she's right and even that might not be enough. With your actions you might not even stay on the team.**

_I hate you._

Lin: How long have you bee...

This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit  
site.

_Why didn't you put the rest up?_

**Because I don't know where to go. Hopefully they will send us the rest.**

OhioGuy

Please Give this letter to lagoon Boy.

Dear Lagoon Boy,

I hate you! You're a cruel, manipulative, sociopathic, and rude jerk. You're all "I  
CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" or "SCREW YOU SUPERBOY, I'M DATING YOUR EX.". I mean,  
If I were dating M'gann, I would at least show superboy some respect and not  
rub it in his face. By the way, nobody appreciates you saying you're better  
than them.

**I like this guy!**

_I am not and I do not._

**Yes you are and yes you do! You shove it in Conner's face every chance you get and you proved it enough times that you are** **a cruel, manipulative, sociopathic, and rude jerk.**

_You're enjoying this aren't you?_

**Every word!**

Also, how does being locked away in a cage feel like? Well, I hope  
it feels awful, you turd! Also, I'm pretty sure nobody will miss you, you  
overgrown tuna salad.

_It does thank you for your concern. (Sarcasm)_

**He ain't wrong about the missing you part or the turd part.**

_Batgirl says they do._

**I think she was just being nice.**

Putting that aside, lets discuss your powers. You are basically a fish-faced  
version of Aqualad, minus the whole daddy issues and overwhelming desire to  
take over the world.

**Hey he's good, remember, just playing a game.**

All you do is breathe underwater and grow. By the way,  
you look like a fat lump of overweight tuna-fish in your other form. I'm  
pretty sure if the Blob from x-men entered your universe, he would look like a  
skinny wimp compared to your freakish appearence.

**HAHAHAHAHHAHHA!**

_It isn't funny!_

**Yes it is and he is so right about the Blob thing.**

_I hate you._

**I know. **

To sum this paragraph up,  
you are a useless and despicable waste of atlantean life and I hope the light  
freaking murders you.

I am not even gonna sign this with "sincerely".

Ohioguy,

**Don't you just feel the love in this chapter.**

_Shut up and stop smiling!_

**You ain't the boss of me!  
**  
Also could you make all his teammates confess about how they really think  
about him? I hope they all say they hate him.

Also could you make Conner punch him in the gut as hard as he can? that'll  
make me happy.

**I think that can be arrange, hope to hear from you again! Bye!**

_Bye._

sam the deadly nightshade

**This one does not sound friendly. (Smiles)**

_Neptune please save me!_

Me: woah cool another blog yay

**We're having fun to!**

_Yeah except for all the parts where people yell at me and beat me!_

**No I enjoy those parts to.**

_I know.  
_  
Sam: ug dang why

Snow: you're the one that lets her near the internet

Sam: shut up sis

Snow: maybe I don't want to sis

Me:*jumps between them*let's not do this yet*catches sight of l'gann growls and  
runs tword him*

Me:*punches lagann knocking him to the floor and starts kicking hime repetedly  
then picks up a bat and hits him with it repeatedly*you. You. Are. Stopping. The.  
Super martian. Pairing.

_Help me! (Screams loudly)_

**(Eats chips and watches)**

Sam: woah gabs*grabs her and drags her away*sorry she's crazy

**No need to apologize. (Gives Lagann his ice pack)**

Snow: aww way to ruin the fun *kicks lagann one more time before she leaves*

**You really did and it was just getting good!**

_Stop encouraging them!_

**No and will you relax we just got one left.**

_Thank goodness!_

Spoiler1001

*sobbing* it should have been you and not Jason! Jason we miss you! Jason come  
back to us, please? *continues sobbing but pulls out mase and begins to beat  
lagaan with it*

**I know I miss him to but if Lagann wasn't alive I wouldn't be able to do this.**

_OW, OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! GET. THIS. FAN. OFF. OF. ME. _

**Nah****I'm going to her/him two more minutes**

_**Two minutes later**_

**Alright she/he is gone.**

_Haliluya!_

**Well this was our longest chapter yet standing with 1827 words.**

_Wow!_

**Well review, ask, and beat.**

_You can skip the beat part and good bye._

**TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I went to the Griffith Observatory today! It was so cool! I went to this show where it felt like you were moving!**

_Well good for you. (Hears music) What are you listening to?_

**Man in the Mirror from Joyful Noise. But that doesn't matter we got 16 comments well 13 because 3 were from the same person.**

_People are really beginning to like this blog._

**I know isn't it great?**

_It would be if most of those people didn't want to beat._

**Well maybe they will be nicer today if not I got a mini fridge full of ice packs, let's get started. **

Lin Shadow

**Yeah they're back!**

_Great more yelling._

**Oh grow up.**

Lin: I'm very sorry TG, for such a long review and for the ending to be cut  
off: / I didn't realize how long it was since I was on a time limit (we had to  
go for dinner) I did it as quickly as I could.  
Zee: Well the steak was SO worth it.  
Lin: Yes, it was very good. Well anyways here's the rest of the review:

**Its okay we understand. Plus you're right steak is so worth it. **

How long have you been working for Aquaman anyways?

_Since as that trader Kaldur left._  
**He isn't a trader he is under cover, get it right!**

_I will when you stop telling lies!_

**I'm not… Oh I give up!  
**

Zee: Well we have to go, think about what you've done L'ggon. REALLY think  
about it. (Leaves)

_Yes mom!_

**Lagann! (Hits him with bat) Don't be rude!**

_Whatever, can I have an ice pack?_  
**Here. (Hands it to him)**  
Lin: That is if you have a brain in that oversized head of yours.

**Ha!**

_It's not funny!_

Welcome to  
the blogverse :) TG, Hope to see ya You-Know-Where if someone has already  
sent ya the stuff needed to get there. If ya have no idea what I'm talking  
about just pm me and I'll explain.

**I know purple told me.**

_Told you what? _

**Oh nothing.**

_Come on tell me._

**Sorry I can't and thanks Lin.**

BTW the people that follow ZB 2.0 I'm  
sorry to say it's going to be late being put up since the bloggers have nearly  
found a loop hole in the rules. I think it'll be better when it's not against  
the rules.

**Well I say take risks and break the rules! Don't let the man keep you down! **

_What is this the 1970's?_

**Don't make me the bat.**

(Glares at La'goon) You're lucky to have M'ggan and the team. Don't  
be a ** and force me to hunt you down. I'm not kidding when I say I will. If I  
can spear fish, I don't think you'll be too hard to kill...

_Great another person wants to kill me._

**Well you give them good reasons to.  
**

Zee: Lin! Come on we'll be late for Vegas! (Pulls a glaring Lin from the Blog)

**Yeah Vegas! L8er!**

_Bye._

Anonymous 1

: ZOIDBERG  
(V) (;,,,;)(V) whoop whoop whoop. You know Dr. Zoidberg wants to kill you,  
La'gaan. 'cause Zoidberg dislikes you for many reasons.

_What else is new?_

DavidxEmber

$1000 says M'gann hooks up with Conner and they make a glorious Supermartian  
baby while you're locked away :D

_You sicken me._

**I like him or her depends who wrote this David or Ember, I think it'd be sweet for them to get back together but I think they would need to be back together a little longer before having a baby. **

_Why do you still want them to be a couple?_

**Because they were cute together in the words of DC Nation Megan is Conner's Lois.**

_What?_

**Superman's girlfriend or fiancé or wife I'm not sure of their relationship in this show.**

_Well at least it makes some sense_.

*Hits La'Gaan in crotch with steel baseball bat.*

**(Laughs) That got to hurt. (Laughs)**  
_(Falls to the ground)_

Yay! NO Angelfish babies! Fish-Breath has been NEUTERED! :)

_Neutered? What does that mean?_  
Neutered

_**adjective**_

**1.**

_**Grammar **_**.**

**a.**

**noting or pertaining to a gender that refers to thingsclassed as neither masculine nor feminine.**

**b.**

**(of a verb) intransitive.**

**2.**

_**Biology **_**. having no organs of reproduction; without sex;asexual.**

**3.**

_**Zoology **_**. having imperfectly developed sexual organs, as theworker bees and ants.**

**4.**

_**Botany **_**. having neither stamens nor pistils; asexual.**

**5.**

**neutral; siding with no one.**

_**noun**_

**6.**

_**Grammar **_**.**

**a.**

**the neuter gender.**

**b.**

**a ****noun**** of that gender.**

**c.**

**another element marking that gender.**

**d.**

**an intransitive ****verb****.**

**7.**

**an animal made sterile by castration or spaying.**

**8.**

_**Zoology **_**. a neuter insect.**

**9.**

**a person or thing that is neutral.**

_How did you know all that?_

**I didn't I got it from **

*Random crowd cheers*

Bye-bye! :D

_Bye_

**Hope to hear from you again**

Anonymous 2

_Another anonymous._

**Yep.**

: LOL La'gaan got it good! Hehe I can't wait to see what kind of horrible things  
happen to him next :D

_Why did you put this one up?_

**I didn't want to skip them.**

OhioGuy

**I love it when people comment again.**

_I don't they always want to hurt me more._

**Oh man up you big tuna!**

I'm back and I have a small poem for La'gaan

**I love poetry.**

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

**Because you're paranoid.**

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue  
I AM GLAD THE LIGHTS GONNA EXPERIMENT ON YOU!

_Well that answered that._

**I kinda liked it.**

_You like everything that makes fun of me._

**That couldn't be more true.**

Onto my Questions:

1: How does it feel to be the most useless member on the team?

_I'm not the most useless member._

**Yes you are.**

_No I'm not if you ask me…_

**Which nobody did.**

_Beast Boy is the most useless._

**You do realize that your girlfriend who is Garfield's sister can probably read this right?**

_I just can't get a break can I?_

**Nope.**

_And you're not going to get rid of that part are you?_

**Fraid not.  
**_Great._

2: Have you seen the Dark Knight Rises trailers? Cause they're awesome!

**I've seen one and I can't wait for it to come out on theaters!  
**  
3: In the comics, you end up in a coma...which should've happened once you  
started dating M'gaan.

**Agreed.**

_Hey!_

**What we were all thinking it.**

_All?_

**Everyone who watches the show.**

This one is for Powertothepeople23,

**Okay in that case Lagann you can't read it go to the corner.**

_Fine. (Walks over and sits in a chair in the corner)  
_

I want you to give Lagoon boy some apple pie (But not just any apple pie, but  
one filled with laxatives and birdseed)

**Okay. (Walks over and gives him pie) Here you go.**

_Thanks? (Eats it then runs to the bathroom)_

Then when he runs out of the bathroom, shock him with a really painful taser.  
Then kick dirt in his face and call him trash.

_(Walks out of bathroom)_

**(Shocks him)**

_Ahhhhhh! (Falls to the ground but is still awake.)_

**(Kicks dirt in his face) Trash!**

Then have superboy kick him where it hurts.

**(Calls Conner) **

_**Hello?**_

**Hi Conner its Power.**

_**Hey what's up?**_

**I need you to come here and kick Lagann where it hurts.**

_**Why?**_

**A fan wants it and frankly does it matter?**

_**Not really I'll be there in five.**_

(Five minutes later)

_Conner, what are you doing here? (Asked clearly annoyed)_

_**(Kicks him in the kiwis)**_

_(Falls on his knees)_

**Thank you.**

_**You're welcome. (Leaves)**_

Then have wonder girl, robin, and blue beetle mess up his room (hey, he won't be in it for awhile!)

**(Calls Robin)**

_**Hello?**_

**Hi Tim can I call you Tim?**

_**I guess who is this?**_

**It's Power.**

_**Oh, hey.**_

**Anyway I need you, Cassie and Jamie to mess up Lagann's room.**

_**What why would we do that?**_

**Please it's for a fan. Plus he isn't even going to be in it for awhile anyway.**

_**True and it is for a fan. Hey Cassie, Blue get over here.**_

**Cassie: What is it?**

_**Robin: Power wants us to destroy Langann's room, she says it's for a fan**_

_**Jamie: Well if it's for a fan I don't see anything wrong with it. Plus he has it coming any way.**_

_**(Put's me on hold and goes into Lagann's room and uses their powers and weapons to destroy it)**_

_**Robin: Alright it basically a pile of ash and black furniture now.**_

**Thank you the fan will be so happy.**

_**Cassie: No problem.**_

_**Robin: Happy to of service.**_

_**Jamie: I needed that.**_

Finally, Have Garfield turn into an elephant and sit on him.

**(Calls Garfield)**

_**Hello?**_

**Hey BB its Power I need a favor.**

_**What ya need?**_

**I need you to turn into an elephant and come over here and sit on Lagoon Boy.**

_**I don't know he's my sister's boyfriend and even though I'm not exactly a fan of him I really don't want to get on her bad side.**_

**He called you the most useless one on the team.**

_**I'll be right there.**_

(Ten minutes later)

_Garfield what are you doing here?_

_**(Turns into elephant and sits on Lagann)**_

_**Who's useless now?**_

_My spine!  
_**Thank you Garfield you can get off him now.**

_**You're welcome.**_

_**(Leaves)**_

_What was that for?_

**A fan.**

Finally, I come in and tell him his car has been towed and I maxed out his  
credit card. MWAHAHAHAHAH!

_What!_

This is gonna be fun! :-)

**It really was.**

_Yeah for everyone except me!_

**See ya.**

Jazbez

Hi L'gann it's me again *insert Flash-glare, and yes it exists, it's just  
extremely rare and volatile* unfortunately most of the damage to you will be  
psychological and have you doubting yourself, instead of lasting physical  
pain.

**That's alright he needs a break from all the extreme violence.**

_(Holds ice pack to head) Man my back is killing me._

**Suck it up, besides its karma when said mean things now it's was time for bad things to happen to you.**

_I hate karma!_

**Karma hates you to.  
**

First I'm a boy, why does everyone think Jazbez is a girl's name...

**Don't ask us.**

_Because you act like a girl and it sounds like a girl's name.  
_

I HEARD THAT L'GANN! Come and feast my pretties. Go forth Meowth and Gus!  
(releases a tabby and tuxedo cat, who are both hungry) Unfortunately Gus can't  
do that much except for gum you L'gann.

_Get Them Off of me!_

**Aww kitties!**

What would you do if Artemis and Kaldur "forget" to rescue you when they  
escape?

_What are you talking about?_

**Don't worry about it, and I think the viewers will through a party.  
**

If your power is to grow your body and muscles, is it your way to  
compensate for any, ahem, "inadequacies"?

I don't know what that means.

**It means to have ****ineffectual****in****response****to****emotional,****social, intellectual,****and****physical****demands****in****the****absence****of****anyobvious****mental****or****physical****deficiency.****  
**_Well in that case, NO!_

**You sure about that?**

_Yes!_

**Yeah sure, denial.**

_Shut up!_

Why are you more fish than man? And do you take after your mom or your dad?

_I don't know I'm just am and both.  
_

Hey L'gann! Do you know a singing crab named Sebastian? Hangs out with a  
colorful fish and a redhead named Ariel?

_Uh no?_

**HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

_What so funny?_

**Nothing, nothing at all.**

6. Unfortunately the team found your My Little Ponies collection alongside  
your Brittney Spears collection. Granted I told them where it was...

_I don't have any of those!_

**According to him you do.**

(Phone rings)

**Power speaking.**

**He's right here, one moment. Lagann it's for you. (Hands him phone)**

_Hello?_

_**Lagann its Nightwing.**_

_Oh hey Nightwing._

_**I'm calling about the My Little Ponies and the Brittney Spears stuff in your room.**_

_What but I don't… Oh this guy's good. Got to go Nightwing. (Hangs up)_

**Oh this guy is scary good.**

7. Are you regretting getting captured and having to face these flames and the  
hate? 'Cause I sure don't.

**Same.**

_Yes._

8. Have you ever yelled "L'GANN SMASH"?

_I'm not the Hulk!_

**Wait you know what the Hulk is but not The Little Mermaid. That just weird.**

That's all, I love psychological attacks :D. They just last so much longer in  
your enemy's mind. ! Buenas Dias o Noches!

_**What?**_

**Sorry we don't speak Spanish, but good stuff; hope to hear from you soon.**

_**I don't.**_

Anonymous 3

: Yay another blog!

Anyways L'agaan you suck honestly you ruined the supermartian pairing*hits him  
with a frying pan*

_Oww!_

**Ha!**

I mean I know I ship Cassie and Conner cuz they would make a cute couple but  
Conner and m'gaan were a cute couple too so *hits with frying pan*

_Stop hitting me with a frying pan!_

Anyways it's all your fault Artemis is "dead" you couldn't take a fu simple  
order no you had to it your way. * hits with frying pan*

_Stop it! And are seriously blaming me?_

**Yeah because you're to blame! (Hits with bat)**

And you wanna know why you're the water guy it's cuz your not that good in land  
I mean Kaldur was good in both land and water because he could actually fight  
unlike you and honestly your m'gaan's and aquaman's rebound guy. It's the  
truth. * multiple frying pans hit l'gaan*

_Ow ow ow ow ow! I'm not the rebound guy!_

**Yes you are!**

_No I'm not!_

**Are to**

_Are not_

**Are to **

_Are not _

**Are to, Are to, Are too!**

Anyways Powertothepeople23 up the good work and yes you are so right  
Powertothepeople I'm so sick of CU ruining all the good blogs. Can I call you  
something other than Powertothepeople23?* hits lagoon boy with frying pan*

OW! Knock it off!

Just call me Power or Power People but never PP.

Ok do bye* disappears and in her place is a tuna salad that says lagoon boy  
has to eat this all*

_Why?_

**Just eat it! (Shoves it down his throat) **

_(Begins to choke)_

**Oh for the love of God. (Gives him the himelink)**

_(Coughs) I'm alright._

**Bye. **

Spoiler1001

What the *** is your problem you fish go to a sushi bar and bring us Jason we  
miss him ( begins sobbing uncontrolably)

**I know I miss him to.**

_Who's Jason?_

I miss Jason but instead of killing you like the joker killed him I'll ask  
questions

1 why are you an a**hole?

_I'm not!_

**Yes you are but I don't use that type of langue.  
**

2 why didn't you choke on the crab cakes?

I wished he did to.

Hey!

What, you were shoving the fact that you are dating Megan instead of Conner in his face! So not cool!

3 (gets taser and tasers lagaan while hes down gets mase and Beats lagaan into  
unconscious then locked him in room with hungry cats)

**(Hears screams, growls, and scratching) That doesn't sound pleasant. (Eats chips)**

4 I'll let you out when you bring Jason back from the dead.

**You do realize he can't do that and didn't Ra revive Jason with the Lazar Pit? (Screams of Lagann in the back ground)**

I AM A Girl *gets sword and cuts off lagaans arm off*

**(Grabs sword before it made contact with Lagann) Sorry as much as I hate him I'm afraid I can't let you cut him up into sushi.**

(sobbing) Jason I miss  
you come back to me.

Didn't he come back already, oh well bye!

Two people have let cats try to eat me!

Nmp.

What?

Not my problem.

sam the deadly nightshade

Yeah it's Sam!

Oh no!

Me:heyy guys

Hey!

Please don't hurt me!

Yeah like that will happen.

Sam:*sits in the corner with her head between her knees  
Snow: what's wrong with her?  
Me: hello gabs OH GOD ITS CONTAGIOUS it's the aniversary of the day Jason became  
red hood he was the robin she was most like

**It is! No wait I uploaded this late. That was a few days ago.**** A moment of silence for him, but hey if you want to have Red Hood be a good guy check out my story Bats.**

j*turns to sam*sweetie yah wanna beat the stuffing out of something  
Sam:*nods* kinda  
Me: well light a fire over there*turns to  
lagan* c'mere you *puts joker mask on him*  
Me: look it's the joker get I'm  
Sam:*growls and starts beating him with a crowbar* this  
*smack*is*smack*all*smack*your*smack*fault*

Why. Does. This. Always. Happen. To. Me?

(Just watches) This is very entertaining.

Me: well while she does that water fire earth or air  
Cucumbers or pickles

**Fire, pickles.**

_Water, cucumbers._

Snow: pickles cuz their soaked in evil  
Me: chocolate

**That was an option? If it was I choose chocolate to.  
**

Snow: really  
Me: yes  
Sam: okay I'm good can we go now  
Me: fine poor puppy  
Byytyyyyyyyyyytyyyyyy  
P.S angel fish is a stupid nickname and the blob would totally eat lagann for  
breakfest

**It really is and you're probably right we were just saying he looks like him.**

_Hey!_

**Bye!**

Purrplegal98

I think it's safe to say that they aren't your fans, La'gaan.

_I sorta figured that._

**I'm saying there just fans of the show.**

Let's call them "antifans".

Questions:

1) How many fans to do have?

**I'm guessing zero.**  
_Hey!_

**What, fine three, happy now?**

_It's better than zero._

2) Has anyone said anything nice to you so far?

**We have no idea.**

3) How does this make you feel?

_Very unhappy._

**Oh grow up you big baby.**

4) Why do you think that no one likes you?

**I think it's because he ruined one of the most popular relationships and because he is an annoying jerk.  
**  
For being an idiot, I sentance you to listen to 70s music (the BAD 70s music).  
*locks La'gann in a room with loud 70s music*

_MY EARS!_

**Glad that's not me.**

Ooo-shiny

_Oh no!_

**Yeah!**

Me: Hello La'gann.

_Hi._

**Hey. **

Niki: *Grabs Sword*  
Me: We can't kill him...remember?  
Niki: *Cuts off La'gann's arm and walks away*

**Sorry to break it to you but he is like a Starfish he loses a limb he can grow a new one just not a head.**

Me: Well, this is gonna be short review.  
Me: Favorite avenger?

**Black Widow and Hawkeye!**

_Iron Man.  
_

Me: What are you scared of La'gann...?

**Haven't we gone over this? He's scared of fans that want to hurt and kill him.**

Me: Well...bye!

**Bye!**

_Please stop coming here!_

thepeoplesfan

Lightning: Lagoon Boy, stop being mean to Connor,stop being a jerk to  
Nightwing, and think before you do! Oh thank internet person for sharing hate  
with me! :D

You can't tell me what to do!

You're Welcome!

Musket: I'm her mom and if you do those things I'll go down to Alantis, bring  
the, Joker and Harley Quinn, And beat the crap out of you!

**Got to love protective mothers.**

Questions:  
Boy, what's 867?

**I don't know.**

L'gaan LAGAAN LAGAAN HEY HERES A STRESS BALL.

_Thanks?_

**Bye!**

WonderGirlRules

As much as I dislike La'gaan, when I found this picture of him I nearly  
laughed. It is so him.  
25. tumblr_m4ag3f4d9t1ruh5fbo1_

**Thank you I'll check it out later.**

**Well this was our longest chapter ever. And now there's something I need to say. "Express Your Imagination" that's the motto of this site, but how are we suppose to express it if there're limitations to it. In real life there are no limitations to our imagination isn't that how it's suppose to be here. For me and many others this isn't just a site where we can write stories it's where anything can happen, it's where we can be heard. I'm an American, I've been born and is still being raised in the land of the free and right now we are all Americans at heart because we all believe in freedom of expression. In history there have been many acts of freedom. When the British tried to take control of us when this country first began we fought for our beliefs and won even though the odds weren't in our favor. When Rosa Parks just wanted to sit in the front of the bus but was told to go to the back she stayed right there because she didn't see why she had to give up her seat for a 22 year old white man when she was a tired 63**

**year old black woman, she was arrested but that didn't stop her from believing that blacks were and are just as good as white. Martian Luther King had a dream that all people no matter what color of skin or who they were or where they were from they were deserved to be treated equally and when he died did that dream die with him, no, he died for that dream. Now are we just going to let Flamers and the UC or anyone else stop us in what we believe in. If you said yes then maybe you shouldn't be on this site at all. We deserve to be heard. If you're with me PM me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, that's all I'm going to say right now, on to the blog.**

_Why are you in such a rush?_

**Oh you'll see.**

DavidxEmber

I am a girl. Just to let you know.

**Thanks for clearing that up.**

( I didn't think there were THAT many definitions for "Neutered". Wow! )

_Neither did I.  
_

The link for the Tumblr pic of La'Gaan did not work- atleast not for me :(

**Sorry, I still need to use it.  
**

I total agree with you- M'gann IS Conner's Lois :)

**Thank you for agreeing.**

I also agree that they should wait before making an AMAZINGLY GORGEOUS  
blue-eyed, non-white-Martian-looking baby. However! We do NOT know how long  
Lagoon Breath shall be held hostage. It could be anywhere from two weeks to  
five years.

**Very true. **

Now onto the questions! :

1. La'Gaan- what's your last name? Or is your name JUST La'Gaan?

_Just La'gaan._

2. How old are you?

_17_

**I'm 13  
**  
3. How come you got UGLY between seasons? In episode 1.8 "Downtime", you were  
ADORABLE! now you're just... *Shudders*...

**I know right.**

_Hey!_

**Don't deny it.**

And I sicken you! I. SICKEN. YOU! How DARE you say that!

Everyone with access to a t.v. and more then 10 braincells can CLEARLY see  
that M'gann STILL. LOVES. CONNER!

**She ain't wrong.**

_Shut up!_

Hell! Garfield tried (and probably still is) to get them BACK TOGETHER!  
Because he wants his nieces/nephews to be part KRYPTONIAN! NOT PART  
WHATEVER-THE-**-YOU-ARE!

**Ha!**

_Garfield tried to get them back together. That trader!_

**You're the one that called him useless.  
**

*End Rant*

BYE POWER! ( I'll be PM-ing my questions/comments for future chapters  
instead of reviewing them. Okay? :)

**Okay, bye.**

_See ya._

SuzyQ113

Suzy: Hi Power! I'm sooooo happy this blog exists! I really, really hate  
L'gann, and so does my friend Angie! Angie, say hello to the nice person and  
the fish freak.

**Hi and I'm happy to.**

_I'm getting less happy every chapter._

Angie: Hi Power! *pulls out sword and looks at L'gann* Hello, Lunch.

**Hi!**

_Save me!_

Suzy: Angie, the creator says we're not allowed to kill him.

**Thank you for respecting my wishes.**

Angie: *Puts sword away and pouts, crossing her arms* But I want sushi!

**I hate sushi, just knowing I'm eating raw fish makes me lose all interest in it. Know what, I hate fish period unless it's alive and is in the ocean or a tank.**

_This explains so much._

**Be quite you.**

Suzy: We can stop for sushi on the way home. Why don't you go beat him to a  
bloody pulp? it'll make you feel better.

Angie: *Stops pouting and smiles* Okay! *grabs L'gann and drags him away by  
ankles, singing the Freddie Kruger song*

Suzy: *Pulls up chair next to Power* She's going to be awhile. Want some  
Nachos? *pulls out large bowl of nachos, offering them to Power*

**Thank you, don't mind if I do.**

Sometime later

Angie: *comes in, pushing L'gann in a gurney* That was fun! Can we go get  
sushi now!

**I'll get an ice pack.  
**

Suzy: Yup, I just want to see what you did to him. * Walks up to L'gann,  
notices marks on his arm, and starts laughing* Did you bite him?

**Then I'll also get some mouth wash.  
**  
Angie: Yeah... *Shuffles feet nervously* But I was hungry, okay! And I really,  
really, REALLY want some sushi! You should be grateful I didn't kill him!

Suzy: *Still laughing* okay, let's go get you some sushi. Bye Power! Go die in  
a flaming pit of death L'gann!

**Bye!**

_This people keep getting crazier and crazier!_

Anonymous

:poseidon'sdaughter3

I totally agree with you! That was a very emotional speech and I think you  
should share it with the other bloggers :)

_I have to agree that was a very good speech._

**Thank you and you. I've already shared with the bloggers.**

_How?_

**It's a secret.**

sam the deadly nightshade

Me: hey guys  
Snow: sup

**Hi!**

_Hello._

Sam: grr  
Me: ug I knew I forgot somthing.  
Snow: what did you forget*looks slightly nervous*  
Me: ugh didn't take sam to canary for her anger management session

_Why do I have a feeling I will feel incredible pain soon._

**Canary does anger management sessions?  
**

Snow: this will be fun*starts poking sam in the head*  
Me: while she tries to get herself killed time for questions and beatings  
1. Do you watch legend of korra

**Yes! Makorra Forever!**

_What?_

**You wouldn't understand.  
**

Sam:*tackles snow and they start to fight*

**That got to hurt.**

_And for once you're not saying that to me._

Me: oooohh funnn anyway  
you like cats

**Both.**

_Neither, cats try to eat me or scratch to death and dogs don't like me. Or maybe it's just Conner's dogs that don't like me.  
_

Sam: DOGS  
Snow: CATS  
Me:*brings sams pet black panther in the room*she begs to differ*points at  
l'gann* get him girl

_See what I mean?_

**Yes.**

Charcole: grrrrr*attacks*

**Better go get the first aid kit.**

_*La'gann screams in the back ground*_  
Me: wow I am to easily distracted  
or moon  
Me moon she's prettyer  
Sam: moon my mom is way prettyer than m  
y uncle  
Snow: yhe sun cuz apollo kicked sam off olympus  
Sam: why you

**Both, I love the day and love staying up late.**

_Moon, it is the best time for a swim._

Me:*steps between them* guys later ok let's just finish the blog  
Both: fine  
Me: anyway...  
know megan is getting more evil right  
Sam: wait she is  
Snow: yessd  
Me: yeah she like lobotomises all of her victims and steals info from them I'm  
slightly afraid the sweet little martians gonna go to evil miss m on us anyway

_My Angelfish would never!_

**News flash, she does. Where have you've been for past couple episodes?**

bye guys have a knife

**Thanks. *Takes knife***

Thank you for giving me something else to fear.

Sam: *grabs charcole*time to go girl  
Char:*whines*  
Snow: cackles evily I'll be there when they expirament on you fish boy bye

_These fans are nuts!_

**No! They just don't like you.**

MaraBella15

Very inspirational ending.

_Must you post these comments?_

**Yes! They make me feel that me and the other bloggers are not alone in this.**

Lin36bffbecca

Did I already review once idk anyways Hi Ty hey lagann

**We don't know either, we're losing track on who comes on here. But hi!**

_Hello._

Since everyone hates you…

I'll be nice!

_Thank you!_

**I'm confused.**

Bc: that's only because I asked you.

**Now it makes sense.**

Me: shut up

Bc: excuse me you should be polite

Me: yes MOM whatever anyways hey and welcome to blogvers

**Thanks.**

_Thank you._

YJ and HG rocks

Sorry my cousins coming to miame you she's tomboys rule girly girls suck and  
she got lian harper at age 13 and an oc spitfire child who's 12 and they all  
hate you sorry so run and here*hands a him bottle of medicine*It's herbs and  
some other stuff from this old lady I know it keeps out infection and if alex  
gets you you'll need it

_I can't leave so thank you._

**I'll hold on to this *Takes bottle***

Ooo-shiny

Me: *Sobs*  
Niki: Com'on. Beating on La'gann will make you feel better.  
Me: Nothing will make me feel better!  
Niki: Come on...*offers her baseball bat*  
Me: Alright, but I'm still going to feel bad.  
Niki: You'll feel better, I promise.  
Me: No I won't!  
Niki: La'gann, you better enjoy this beating. *Drags him in review room*  
Screaming crashing and cats wailing can be heard in the background.

**And I thought video games were violent. *Drinks soda***

Niki: Now wasn't that fun?  
Me: I still miss Jason.  
Niki: He's alive though.  
Me: That's not the point!

**Then what is the point?**

_Can I have another ice pack?_

**Sure. (Hands him one)**

Niki: What happened to Nightwing's blog? We can't find it anywhere.

**I think it's up now.**

Me: favorite movie?

**They're so many to choice from, I can't pick just one.**

_Haven't watch that many._

Me: What else are you scared of La'gann?

_No comment._

Niki: well, that's it.  
Me: I'm going to go cry in my pillow.

**The pain will never go away but it will get better.**

tomboys rule girly girls suck

_Oh no!_

**I'll get the medicine.**

Alex: hey power

**Hey!**

Lian: DIE LA'GAAN!*throughs a blinding spike at him*

_*Ducks* Are all thirteen year olds crazy?_

**Hey! (Hits him with bat)**

Kent: You do some screwed up stuff in the future

_What do I do?_

**They won't tell you.  
**

Alex: They're crazy...I don't like you either but it's more fun to get you be  
surprise

**I was right!**

...Questions  
quick call catwomen a tell her that he said he would be a better leader than  
nightwing and he hit him

so he'll be cat food

**(Calls Catwoman)**

_**Hello?**_

**Hi Catwoman my name is Power.**

_**I know you I read one of your stories the one that I'm in.**_

**Yeah love writing that story but I just thought I should tell you La'gann said he would be a better leader than  
nightwing and he hit him **

_**What?**_

**Yeah so as the somewhat mother that you are I thought might want to have "a heart to heart" with La'gann.**

_**I'll be there in five.**_

(10 minutes later on the outside of a closed room)

***hears screams, scratches, and lots of breaking objects* Glad I'm not him.**

_***Catwoman walks out* Bye Power.**_ _**(Leaves)**_

**Bye Catwoman you're awesome!**

_(Crawls out)_ _That hurt. *Takes medicine*_

you had to fight Raquel or Artemis who would you fight

_They're both girls so I would win either way._

**You did not just say that. (Takes out bat) You feeling lucky? (Start beating him)**

****you hit m'gann would you rather get be beaten to pulp by the first team plus  
garfield or get a lecture from Batsy and Nightwing  
batman even scare you

_I would end up scared either way._

Lian: bye power and Jerk boy

**Bye!**

Spoiler1001

Hi got little Damian and he will be my partner with reviewing!

**How is it possible that he's alive? He shouldn't come in until after Tim becomes Red Robin or something.**

D: I want sushi, now!  
S: before we get fish I Am going to hurt lagaan  
D: cool  
S: (gets famous mase and beats lagaan with it. Then gets Damian's sword and  
beats lagaan with end) want to try?

_*Screams*_

**How gives a kid a sword?**

D: (gets pet cat and first tasers lagaan then let's kitten free)

_Not another cat!_

**Yeah revenge of the kitties!**

S: nice (gets kitten of him) I have one question does this hurt? (gets glass  
shard and stabs him in leg)

_Yes!_

**I would imagine.**

D: now can we get sushi?  
S: yup( hand kitten to Damian )

pmw065

Hmmm... I don't like you... but I actually find it pretty cool how you can get  
a lot stronger at will.

**Who?**

So... I guess no beating for you. THIS TIME. Maybe.  
So L'gann, what is your favorite food to eat?

_Anything my Angelfish makes._

**I think I just puked a little in my mouth.**

Author person, what is your favorite weapon? Mine is a double-edged  
Greek-style sword, Celestial Bronze blade.

**One I have no idea what you said and two bow and arrows.**

And finally, who is your favorite reviewer

**Anyone who reviews more than once!**

_Anyone that doesn't hurt me._

Anonymous

:Elle  
Did you know that L'agoon's Character was created by the producers for us to  
hate. They have some plan that's going to make us love him... doubt it

_Why?  
_

Reasons

**I think you're going to get that answer.**

1. YOU ARE A JERK (Hits LB with a crowbar)

_OW!_

2. SUPERMARTAIN FOREVER space is deeper than the ocean

**So true!**

3. YOU ARE UGLY (Steps on LB's nose)

_OW!_

4. YOU CAN"T BEAT NIGHTWING! (judo throw LB in lava)

**Better get that ice pack or a freezer.**

5. YOU ARE A STUPID GULLIBLE FALL-BACK GUY WITH ANGER ISSUES!

**All true.**

_Hey!_

**You do not dyne it.**

(continues to beat with crowbar)  
BYE! dissappers in a cloud of ashes

**Cool! Bye.**

_I'm in so much pain._

Royal Crown

Don't worry about the Flamers. I got 'Reported' by a guy named IronLad. Their  
intellengence is not the best; they result in cursing the life out of you. So  
dont worry TGR. And I will be reviewing soon. *Holds up bow and quiver full of  
arrows*  
RC

**This will be good.**

Royal Crown

_Wow twice in one blog._

Go PowertothePeople! (In both ways XD)

**Thank you and you tell em.**

Reading this on the 4th of July made it  
a little awkward... I'm British but I live in America. Its my 4th time  
celebrating the 4th! Wooo!

**I'm part British on my grandmother's side.**

_You are?_

**Yep.**

Anyway...  
*Sits on high-backed chair, sharpening arrows with knife*  
Hello La'gann, remember me?

_No!_

Don't worry Power, I won't kill him... Just maim him horribly!

**Go right ahead.**

*shots arrow at La'gann's shoulder.*

_*Groans*_

That's from Conner... And this one is from me! *Shots La'gann in other  
shoulder*

_*Groans again*_

*Arrows explode leaving an uncosious (bleh, can't spell today!) La'gann.

**I wonder if I have any smelling salt. *Looks around* Find some.**

****Like them? They are from Roy..." Smirk on face before being chased by an angry  
red archer.*  
*Pulls kronos along and gives him to Power*  
Here, he's all yours for five chapters!

**Thank you?**

Make sure to torture him as well.  
'WAIT WHAT!'  
Nothing, enjoy!

**But I don't want to hurt him. I guess it's up to the reviewers.**

**K: Can I go?  
Power: Sorry you can't leave until chapter eleven.**

_I'm up!_

RC

The Homunculi

Pride: Hello, PowerToThePeople23.

Lust: I hope you know that this blog breaks rules.

Greed: You have interactive content, and chat/script format.

Envy: Can't follow lives to save your life, huh? Moron.

Sloth: Sleepy.

Gluttony: Take this down!

Wrath: Or we'll report you. This is just your warning.

Sin: Be smart.

B.V.: There's only one right move. And it's the delete button.

[NOTE: Flamers for the Purification of FFN, I'm with you all the way! There a  
place where I can sign up?]

**Not these dorks again! That's it I've had enough! Lust I know this breaks rules and Greed I know what format it's in. Envy sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me! Gluttony I'll take this down when I'm dead. Sin I am being smart because I'm standing up for what I believe in! B.V. you are a traitor I remember when you did a blog what caused you to change sides? Did you guys even read my speech at the end of the last chapter? You guys can report, you can take down my blog, but you'll not make me give up! I'll come back each time but stronger than before! I'll not give up on what I believe in! You guys can do your worst to me, but it won't stop me from fighting back! It won't stop the other bloggers from fighting back and it won't stop the people from reviewing and supporting us. Fighting for freedom of expression and imagination is more important to me and to others! I'm not afraid of what you guys do to me or this blog! I'm only afraid of giving up this battle! So you know what if you guys believe, I mean truly believe this is right well maybe you shouldn't be on this site!**

**Bye everyone you will hear from me again. I'm not giving up that easy. See you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi it's me told you I'll be back! No is stopping me! Well here's the blog you know the drill I'm bold, he's tilted, and you're name will be underlined.**

Spoiler1001

S: Hello( grins evilly)  
D: hi imbilsile and powertothepeople

**Hi!**

_Why must people say things like that?_

**Why not, you say it.**

_Name one time._

**When you said "if that ain't true love I don't know what is" in front of Conner.**

_Your point is? _

**It was about his ex girlfriend and how you are dating her and not him.**

S: normally I would have him apoligize but it's true

_No it's not!_

**Yes it is.**

D: I have a question; Are you this stupid or you playing a part lagaan? ( gets  
bow and arrow and shoots him in crotch 6 times)

_A little help here. (Falls to the ground)_

**That is not my job. And he's just that stupid.**

S: I have more questions and a crowbar:  
1 Are enjoying yourselfs?

**I am! Him, not so much.**

2 Doesn't Damian seem like a joy?

**Yes!**

_No!  
_

3 ( hits lagoon unconousios with crowbar)

**I'll get the smelling salt and an ice pack.**

4 does anyone know where I can find spoilers hood?

**Fraid not, sorry.**

****D: enough! (Gets taser and tasers lagaan and let's kitten free to eat lagaan)

_(Screams)_

**That got to hurt.**

S: the cats name is kitten FYI and loves fish.

**I can tell.**

****D: bye imbilsile Bye power  
S: bye idiot bye power kitten here! (hands kitten to damion)

**Bye!**

_Please someone, help me!_

The Homunculi

B.V.: Wow... that little speech of yours actually brought a tear to my eye.

Sin: Really?

B.V.: No. REPORTED!

**You have got to be kidding, do you guys have no hearts?**

SuzyQ113

Suzy: Woooo! Go Power! I totally agree with you on this! They have no right to  
tell writers what they can and can't write, and it is totally uncalled for  
them to be so rude about it!

**And as they grow weaker we grow stronger. **

Any who, today I actually have questions!

1) In your opinion, what is the worst kind of person?

**People that are like La'gann and the Flamers.  
**_People that break up with people for no good reason._

**Was that a silent attack on Conner because he had a very good reason.**

****2) Ever seen the movie 'Wild Wild West'?

**I don't think so.  
**  
3) Do you believe in Karma?

**Yes I do.  
**  
Don't worry, Power. What goes around comes around, and those Flamers will get  
what they deserve. They're nothing more than INSECURE BULLIES who take out  
their self esteem issues on others. Their Issues are no fault of yours, or  
anyone else they victimize. Your blog is perfect in every way, shape and form.  
They are infringing on your rights as a writer. This is CYBER BULLYING, and in  
some states it is ILLEGAL.

**You go girl! And thanks.****  
**  
This is a note to all you Flamers. Think about what you're doing, and WHY  
you're doing it. Think about the effects that YOUR WORDS have on other people.  
How would you react if someone said that something you worked ** was terrible.  
How would you feel if someone you don't even know called your work trash, and  
told you to KILL YOURSELF. I have SEEN comments like this in stories. THINK  
ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE TYPING, AND HOW IT AFFECTS OTHER PEOPLE. If you wouldn't say  
it in person, don't say it online. It's a simple rule that many seem to  
ignore.

**You tell them! Power to the people!**

Thats all I have to say. Keep fighting the flamers, I'm right behind you all  
the way

**Are numbers are growing!**

Royal Crown

So they used the seven deadly Sins huh? Well thats new. And yes, this may  
break the rules a little, but don't ya know rules were supposed to be broken?

**Another supporter to the cause! Yes!**

Anyway, little rant there but I have some more torture sessions!  
Cause I can't cause people to do this on Questioned, I'll do it on here  
instead.  
La'gann and Kronos jump into a pool of toxic waste.

**Oh yeah I forgot Kronos is here, he's so quite.**

_I think he's hiding in the closet._

**(Pulls him out and pushes both Kronos and La'gann into a pool of toxic waste)Sorry Kronos.**

La'gann, why you soo stew-paid?

_I am not!_

**Yes you are! (Kronos and I say at the same time)**

**Kronos: Should I get the bats?**

**Power: Please.(Takes bat from him and beats La'gann)**

Kronos, I've never liked you.

**Kronos: I've notice.**

LA'gann: How did you and M'gann hook up?

_Let's just say I picked her up when she was down._

**Power: You went to her room after hearing Conner broke up with her didn't you?**

_Maybe._

That's all!  
Fight the flames!  
RC

**You said it.**

DavidxEmber

I shall list all of the nicknames that people have created for La'Gaan ( Or at  
least the ones that I've heard )

Fish boy  
Fish breath  
Fish stew  
Fishy babe ( gross )  
Fish guts

And last- but certainly not least- ( Also, one of my personal favorites )

The "Rebound Guy from the Black Lagoon"! :D ( You should change the title  
from "Lagoon Boy's Blog" to "The Rebound Guy from the Black Lagoon's Blog"!

**Love the idea.**

**Kronos: Me too.**

_You guys are cruel._

I love this blog so much! *cries* :)

I'm sorry I'm so... emotional...! :( This is what happens when my loving  
husband gets me pregnant- again!

**Congratulations!  
**  
I want this... Thing, out of meeeeeee! ( I'm just kidding! I love my  
baby boy! I'd just love him even more of he was OUT! )

So yeah... Bye Fish-Feet! (Ooh! Another nickname! :D )

_I hate you._

**Well she hates you to.**

sam the deadly nightshade

Sam:*bursts in* where is he!  
Snow:*follows* yeah

_Hide me!_

Both:*attack lagann* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU COULDNT EVEN BEAT A MOUSE THEY  
COULD BEAT YOU SORRY A** EASY WAIT TILL SAM TELLS HAWKWOMAN

**This is what he gets for saying he could beat the girls easily.**

****Sam: *see's kronos* ohh you too hah this will be fun*draws moonlight knives  
and attacks*

**Kronos: Save me!**

Me:*runs in out of breath*Hey have you guys *sees the twins* ohh *sees  
kronos*dang that's not good oh yeah their twin daughters of posidon and sam is  
the daughter of the goddess artemis soo not good ohh here's some smelling  
salts.

**Thanks but I already got some and thanks for the explanation.**

question time

I love legend of korra I spazed when I saw the makorra kiss at the end

**I was in love with that part and the part when Iroh came in!  
**

Thanks for the complament lagann I know and love that I'm crazy  
I start bringing their step-brother he can calm them down and can also cause a  
lot of pain if sam gets hurt(he secretly loves her

**So it will work either way.**

64. Who's the worst hero other that lagann  
Me: superman he's an anoying blue boyscout  
Sam:*still fighting kronos*iron man he's a cocky jerk

**And is basically a spinoff of Batman just with a sense of humor.**

Snow:*still beating lagann*I'm evil so all of them  
is the best hero?  
Me: batman or deadpool  
Sam:*still fighting*deadpool  
Snow:*still beating*they all suck

**Batman!**

193752. Who is your favorite villan?  
Me: joker cuz he's crazy like me

**Same, well minus the crazy part. No wait Catwoman is my favorite!**

Sam:*fighting*trickster  
Snow:*beating*me  
Me: alright time to go*grabs the twins*call me if they randomly do this again  
or don't your choice

**I choice not to.**

Snow: here's some cherry bombs

**Thanks.**

Sam:*glares at kronos and lagann* burn in tarturus

**I like those people.**

_I don't._

**Kronos: Ditto. **

YJ and HG rocks

La'gaan you may not get it Alex and Lian found out about bv and are in denial  
I'm kinda confused about it too

**It's simple, B.V. is a filthy traitor!**

Ooo-shiny

Me: Guess what La'gann!  
Niki: *Pouts*  
Me: We're not going to seriously injure you today!

Niki: *Sighs reluctantly* Why not?  
Me: Because I'm extremely mad at the Anti-Imagination leagues.  
Niki: And your point?  
Me: Well, I want to vent my anger on them.  
Niki: But you can't. So why don't you beat up La'gann?  
Me: Because I wanna slap THEM upside the head. And beat them with a baseball  
bat. And send Jason after them.  
Niki: But-but-*Sigh*  
Me: I wanna start a blog. One for Tim Drake.  
Niki: That'd be fun. I'd help you run it!  
Me: Nah, it'd be just me.  
Niki: 'Kay.  
Me: Yeah, I probably need permission though.  
Niki: Probably...  
Me: So, La'gann, since we won't beat on you this entry, because I have come to  
the conclusion that it's wrong to vent my anger on others because of  
somebody's stupiditiy. So, Questions!  
Niki: What if Kaulder changed his mind about the whole, 'evil' thing and saved  
you. What would you do?

_I'll be shocked._

Me: Could I start a blog for Tim?

**I think that's a great idea but you should ask DD instead. Go to Nightwing and Batgirl's blog and ask.**

Niki: What else are you afraid of, La'gann?

_No comment._

Me: We will find out.  
Niki: We always do.  
Me: Even if we have to hire the Scarecrow.

tomboys rule girly girls suck

Lian: ...I've been told not to hit you by Carrie

_Thank you Carrie!_

Kent: You know how wrong that was saying you could beat the girls ask anybody  
you couldn't

_Yes I could they're just two girls._

**(Hits him with bat fifty times)**

Alex: no all thirteen year-olds aren't crazy she's just Roy harper's kid and  
your too perfect the villians don't like to play with you and if they don't  
play with you they never respect you take Batman and the Joker he may mess  
with Batman by kidnapping Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl and killed Jason but  
Batman has had affairs with Talia, Catwoman, poison ivy, Wonder woman and Black  
canary before she started dating GA but does the Joker mess with him by using  
them no or teasing him about him and Catwoman that's respect!

**She has a point, you're worst then the Joker in a way.**

you scared of batman and Canary

_Batman yes, Canary no, she's just a girl._

**You're just asking for all the girls to gang up on you aren't you?**

Call Kal, Raquel, Kf and Arty and tell them about the I could beat them up  
statement

**(Calls Kaldur)**

**Hey Kaldur! Is Raquel with you?**

_**Yes, who is this?**_

**My name is Power and I need you and Raquel to come to my blog, please.**

_**Why?**_

**Because La'gann said he could beat your girlfriend easily because she's a girl.**

_**Raquel: What! **_

_**Kaldur: We'll be there soon.**_

**Thank you.**

**(Hangs up)**

**Okay now I need to call Wally.**

**(Calls Wally)**

_**Hello?**_

**Hi Wally, I'm Power I need you and Artemis to come to my blog for something.**

_**Why?**_

**Because La'gann said he could beat your girlfriend because she's a girl.**

_**What!**_

_**(Hangs up)**_

**I'll take that as he'll be here.**

3.B.v is bad we should flame him about being a traitor

**Agreed.**

Lian:*shoots an Arrow at La'gaan*

_*Groans*_

Oh and that medcine is not oral you rub it on  
your skin

**What happens when you drink?**

bye

**Bye!**

_Bye._

Anonymous

:poseidon'sdaughter3

Once again a remarkable speech, AND I CANNOT BELIEVE B.V THE EPIC SWITCHED  
SIDES,PSSH AND TO THINK I ACTUALLY READ AND REVIEWED HER BLOG!

**I know right! Oh and thanks I just feel that if I'm going to share a message I should do my best with the speech.**

But anyway...Hey  
there La'gaan...you've  
never gotten a beating from me because I'm bad at it, so l just leave it for  
other people to do.

**Smart you're not the one beating but you still get the joy of watching others do it.**

_Yeah real smart. *Sarcasam* _

**Kronos: I agree with Power that's is really smart.**

I just wanted to let you know that I hate you with a  
burning passion and that you should just leave to some horrid place where you  
can die a painful a death without people having to hear your girly squeal that  
I bet you totally have but are to 'manly' to share it

**Don't you just feel the love?**

_Shut up! (Hears music) What are you listening to?_

**Music from the Rags Soundtrack.**

Here Power *gives  
Power Family size bag of Lays* this is for future chapters as a little snack  
when people are torturing La'gann D! Oh and here's a slushie *hands over  
slushie* I suggest you keep it in the fridge...

**Thank you now I don't have to get up to get food!**

bye Power, still hate you La'gann

poseidon'sdaughter3

**Bye thanks for the snacks.**

_Bye._

**Kronos: So long.**

Jazbez

Hi Power!

**Hey!**

_Oh great girly boy is here._

***Hits him with bat* Stop being rude to the reviewers.**

****Shut up Fishboy...

_How did he do that?_

Ok more making fun of the incapacitated Long John Silver's platter. Joyous  
days.

_I'm not a plate of fish sticks!_

***Laughs hard***

**Kronos: What's so funny?**

**I just remember something I saw on Tumbuler (Did I spelled it right) It was someone saying that after Kaldur captured La'gaan that they wanted to sent Black Manta a recipe for fish sticks! *Laughs***

_Now that's just cruel._

****1. Besides the music collection I, umm, "convinced" Gar to help me plant in  
your room after I snuck into the cave (although the MLP collection was already  
in the room for some reason), what kind of music do you like because it's  
apparent that you don't like singing crabs.

**I don't know about those two but I like pop, rock, country and tech-no.  
**

Since cats find you delicious, Gus and Meowth especially, I'm going to  
conduct an experiment (releases a dozen catfish into the cell)  
Is it working Power?

**I can't tell. *Hears scream* Oh never mind it's working.  
**

3. What is your favorite movie?

**I love too many to choose one!**

_I don't know._

Liar, as a result of the lie I convinced the guards to play your real favorite  
movie 24/7. Never Say Never!

_No anything but that!_

**Good luck dude.**

That's all for now. Chao!

**Bye, hope to hear from you again.**

_*Watching Never Say Never* Turn it off turn it off!_

Anonymous

:Hi again!

**Hey!  
**  
Becca: On to questions...what would you do if Megan broke up with you for  
Connor cause i wanna see that happen!

**I bet he will cry for a week and try to kill Conner.**

_I would not, just kill The Boy of Steel._

Bc: becca be NICE

**It's alright BC.**

Becca: Fine, gosh first I had to say please NOW I HAVE TO BE NICE :(

**Poor Becca.**

Bc: Yes oh and Lagannn didnt say this before but welcome to the team,

_Thank you Black Canary._

Becca: even though you're not wanted...

**She's not wrong.**

Bc: we will be leaving now, before she says anything else mean and stupid.

Becca: Hey i recent that!

**Me too. Bye.**

_Bye._

Anonymous

:Reported again, you know the drill.

**Don't care.**

Iron Lad.  
Flamers for the Purification of FFN.

No, we won't get tired of reporting your retarded **.

**Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt.**

Tyger Hyuga

Another?

You do know that doing this is reportable because you're breaking the  
interactive rule?

**I know but I find it idiotic to put limitations on creativity.  
**  
Why in all hells are you and your group being so stubborn about this? Are you  
really that interested in getting your accounts deleted?

No we're interested in being heard and stopping limitations on expression. Which is stupid to do considering this sites motto is Unleash Your Imagination. We're just standing up for that right.

*Sigh*

Well, don't say you weren't warned... again.

**I wasn't going to.**

Tyger Hyuga  
Fanfiction Renaissance.

**You do realize that the Renaissance was a time of prosperity, art, and happiness not the enforcement of rules. **

thepeoplesfan

Lightning: No,no,NOOO! BV Betrayed us! NNOOOO!  
Skeets: IT'S A CRISIS NOW! *Cries in La'gaans chest*  
Musket: WHO ARE WE GOING TO TRUST NOW?  
Lightning: We're so upset that we're going to be nice to La'gaan  
Questions for BV  
What happened?  
Is it a secret plan?  
Is it for REAL?  
Remember when you got that cussing review from them?  
WHY?  
Just remember the rules have no point!  
Just remember YOU'RE being the cyberbully now!  
Can we trust bloggers now?

**Don't ask us here PM B.V. and you can still trust loyal bloggers.  
**  
Question for La'gaan, and Nanaca (Sorry internet person can we call you that?)

**I'd prefer Power or Power People but do what makes you feel comfortable.  
**  
1. OK We're done crying, *Put's La'gaan in a box, and stamps INDIA on the box*  
2. Nanaca, how do you feel about us sending La'gaan for a vacation for 2 days?

**I wouldn't mind**.

We can get him back Lightning has super speed

**Cool.**

3. *Leaves the box at a British Post office*  
4. Author: So your 13, I'm not telling my age.(For Safety reasons, call me  
Catybird)  
'Dat All  
BYE!  
PS: I like rainbows, and pretty cupcakes :D Copyright review only blogs can  
use it.

Okay Catybird but do you mean I should call you Chatybird?

MrGoodyTwoShoes

Entries not allowed:

1. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes,  
and etc.  
2. One or two liners.  
3. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.  
4. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors,  
musicians, and etc.  
5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you  
based, Q&As, and etc.  
6. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

Your story is not allowed under sections 5 and 6 of the guidelines.

**So I only broke two rules, does it have a rule of fighting the man because that's what I'm doing.**

Try writing your story like a traditional story and not in script/chat format  
as this format isn't allowed here.

**Did you just help me so I can keep my blog?**

Also try making it non-interactive by not asking for questions via reviews but  
maybe a link to a forum or to have them PMed to you and then using those ideas  
within the actual story as the characters use them as interactive stories that  
as for questions/dares are not allowed here.

**Would it allow questions that stand at an educational point of view towards the reader?  
**  
MGTS of Fanfiction Renaissance

**Again time of** **prosperity, but I like you because you just helped me find ways to keep my blog. Which I will probably do in my next chapter, thank you!**

Spoiler1001

S: hello La'gaan hello power

**Hey!**

_Hello._

S: I told Damian he could take over reviewing

**Good for Damian.**

D: hello imbecile hello power

**Hey little D.**

_Hi._

D: I have some free time and spoiler1001 mase ( swigs and misses lagaan) ***  
this ( gets tasers lagaan till unconousios then impales him in the knee)  
D: did that hurt fish stick?

**He's unconousios at the moment but I'm guessing yes.**

S: isn't he a doll by the way I'm 13 to

**Cool and yes he is.**

S: lagaan go to h***(smiles sweetly)  
Both: bye

**Bye.**

_*Wakes up* What happen?_

DanelleSephton

M: La'gann!

_Angelfish!_

**Gross! M'ggan Break up with this guy and win back Conner already! I've been spending too much time with this jerk and well he's a jerk! He called your little brother useless!**

Pix: x face palm x  
ds: x mumbling stupid blogs...  
m: ignoring x we came to ask a favor!

_Anything Angelfish._

**Oh that reminds me he never calls you M'ggan or Megan, don't you think you need someone that doesn't use a pet name for you all the time! And he treats like some type of trophy, just shoving it right in Conner's face that you're dating Fish face over here! Did Conner ever did that to you?**

****ds: x sly grin x my forgotten prank I give to you  
baby robin: x laughs x goo!

**Awwww! He's so cute!**

emo teenage batman: x rolls eyes x whatever...

**He's just cool.**

pix: Danny pulled a prank on Wally a while back and stuck him with the younger  
bats.  
ds: everyone got annoyed. x evil laugh x  
m: x creeped x save me...

**I wouldn't count on it, La'gaan is in a cell right now. I know ask Conner I'm sure he'll be happy to help. Hey did you ever think that you going around in Conner's mind controlling how he felt and thought reminded him of how Cadmus did the same thing to him?**

ds: shut up.  
m: gr.  
ds: x stare off x  
pix: x sigh x well, enjoy the prank material.  
x girls leave etbm (emo teenage batman) and br (baby robin) with the boys x

**I'm a girl!**

br: x waves to girls x ba ba!

**Awww! *Hugs Robin* You are the cutest thing ever!**

etbm: x puts in headphones x  
br: x bites hand nonchlauntly heavy on the un x  
etbm: AH!

**No robin, no biting Batman or Bateen. *Hands Robin to La'gaan and turns to Bateen* It's alright, let me see. (Looks at bite and puts a Band-aid on it while Robin attacks La'gaan) There all better.**

_Get this demon kid off of me! __***Robin bites La'gaan***__ *Screams*_

**Good boy Robin, you can bite La'gaan.**

THIS MESSAGE IS APPROVED BY DANELLESEPTHON!

**Bye everyone see you next time! Say bye bye Robin.**

**BR: Bye bye *waves***

**Bateen: Whatever *Puts in ear buds and listens to music***

**Kronos: Bye**

**This blog is getting to big.**

_You can say that again. Bye._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi we're back for another chapter! That's right we're still here and with so many people!**

**BR: Goo!**

**BT: *Listens to music***

**Kronos: Hi.**

_To many people, this blog is getting crowded._

SuzyQ113

*Sigh* People are so rude, aren't they? No matter, they'll get what's coming to them. Are they really calling it the Fanfiction Renassiance, though? The  
renassiance was a time of creative liberty and inovations, not oppression.

**I know if they're going to use a name they should at least see if it's historically correct!**

I fear for the state of mankind sometimes because of people like them. Continue  
to fight on, my friend!

**You bet I will!**

**BT: Whatever.**

Spoiler1001

S: hello power  
D: hello power

**Power: Hi, D an Emo Teen version of your dad is here!**

**BT: What do you mean by dad?**

_La'gaan: I wished I knew what you were talking about._

Talia gave Damian a sword and I'm scarf to take it La'gaan are  
you a selfish –

**Power: That he is.**

_La'gaan: Am not!_

**Power: Are too!**

_La'gaan: Am not!_

**Power: Are too!**

_La'gaan: Am not!_

**BR: Are too! *Sounds like a chou***

S: before Damian shows us some creative words lagaan you are a arragant  
{beeeep}

**Power: *Covers Baby Robin's ears***

D: {beep} go {beep} yourself

**Power: *Uncovers BR's ears***

_La'gaan: What a creative langue that kids has. _

S: ( stabs lagaan in the leg) did that hurt? ( pulls te knife down) dami?

_Yes!_

**Power: I'll get the first aid kit.**

D: smirks( tasers lagaan and locks him in kitten's room) good bye

**Power: *Hears screams, angry meows, and scratching* Now here's a good lesson for you two never become like him.**

S: bye

thepeoplesfan

Catybird: Haha, very funny "Chattybird". Anyway, Lightning and her family are  
going to Sweden and is not  
going to be back for a few days, so I want to hurt La'gaan, and explain what  
happens if he badmouths Connor.

**Power: Good for Lightning. I got to go put Robin down for a nap and Bat Teen can go watch a movie in a different room. Heroes or not kids should not be exposed to this much violence. *Puts the two in different** rooms*

OH, La'gaan, I broke you out of your cell, so I can send you to a nice friend  
in India, who hates you. She'll lock  
you in a basement with roaches, AND only feed you fish, plus she has some  
cats... *Cackle's Insanely*

_I'd rather stay in this cell!  
_  
Lightning: *Barges in* YO SAMANTHA IN THE HOUSE HOMIES!  
Catybird: WTF? I thought you were in Sweden?  
Lightning: No... Mission! Anyway don't call me Sam, call me Samai!  
Both: We trust you both! so a special story in your honor!

**Power: I love stories!**

Story starts  
(A/N: If watched the Goonies, Pysch, or House of Anubis, you'll know who they  
are!)

Mouth: Ugh, where am I?  
Shawn: WHOA, Gus wake up! It's Mouth from Goonies  
Gus: God Shawn- WHOA, where are we?  
Mouth: You tell me.  
*Jerome walks up*  
Jerome: What a bloody good day at school! *Jerome is happy because Mick moved  
over from Mara, and asked  
out Joy*  
Jerome: *Notice's them* Who. Are. You?  
Mouth: Name's Mouth.  
Shawn: Shawn. *He would've made up a name, but he needs all the help he could  
get.*  
Gus: Burton Guster, But please call me Gus.  
Jerome: OK... more Americans, Your in London, England, but at a boarding  
school.  
*All have WTF face's*

Bye! We'll post more later!

**Power: I've only seen House of Anubis, but good story, confusing and weird, but good none the less.**

YJ and HG rocks

You drank it...  
you DRANK it...  
YOU DRANK IT!  
I think I'll let Alex tell you what happens if you drink it but the cure is  
*Alex & Lian Run in a and hit glass wall over review room*I stuck you two for  
and idiot when? is simple you need blood from someone pure hearted seaweed  
thats been blessed by a warrior and mint leaves  
bye

**Power: I think I can get the seaweed and mint leaves but the blood of someone pure hearted I don't know where to get.**

DavidxEmber

This is gonna be short. You have been warned.

1) La'Gaan, what exactly are you? Species wise.

**Part fish and part man.**

2) M'Gann doesn't love you. She still loves Conner. Doy!

_Yeah right MY Angelfish would never play me like that._

**Power: Whatever you say fishboy.**

3) I like sushi. Do you like sushi?

**Power: No**.

No? *shoots La'Gaan in left leg with harpoon*  
Yes? *shoots La'Gaan in right leg with harpoon*

_*Falls to the ground*_

Bye!

**Bye!**

Lin36bffbecca

Heyyyy power *goes over and hugs her* how ya doin

**Power: Good. *Hugs back* I don't know who just hugged me.  
**  
Hey ugghhhh

BC: BECCA BE NICE

Becca: butttt whhyyyyy

BC: because you need to be respectful

Becca: power agrees with me! Ok fine on with the questions

**Power: I really don't mind.  
**  
Lagann why are you an idiot no offen- yeah with offence

Byeeee

Bc: I'm sorry about her good bye

**Power: No need to apologies.**

sam the deadly nightshade

Sam: c'mon why do we have to keep doing this  
Me: because it makes me happy and I created you so you will like it  
sam:*groans*  
Snow: hahha  
Me: just use kronos as target practice its fun remember he tried to kill your  
brother  
sam: fine*starts throwing knives

**Kronos: Got to go! *Runs away***

Hunter: thanks for bringing me this time  
Me: no prob  
Snow: ohh you had to bring mister goody two shoes and I couldn't bring shade  
Me: ill bring her next time ok you bother me  
Questions  
1 I adored seeing iroh and boomi

**Power: Same, when I saw Iroh I wanted to scream! All I kept thinking was Zuko and how he looked like Mako!**

2 should I try a blog for my oc it might be fun but I don't know

**Power: I don't know.**

47 what's your favorite artist  
Me: avril lavighn she's awesome

**Power: Love her.**

Snow: p!nk

**Power: Her to. And Taylor Swift, Selena, and so many others!**

Sam:*sigh* the cab

Me : lagann I know your lying and its justin bieber *locks lagann in a room  
with charcole baby playing fires electric eels and knives*ha and you thought I  
wouldn't hurt you

**Power: Poor La'gaan. **

_*Screams*_

**Power: And the feeling pasted.**

390 how many ways can a fish boy die  
Me: I brought reviving potion so now you can kill him as much as you want I'll  
start* douses lagann in gasoline* sam if you please  
Sam:*snaps fingers and lagann catches on fire*  
Me: woooooooo*waits till he's dead then sprinkles reviving potion on him

**Never again!**

Bye have fun  
Hunter: I don't like it here  
Sam: are we really leaving  
snow: aww well wait till shade arrives  
Me: the bloggers will never stop bye

Earth-16'sFuture

Earth-16'sFuture: Hello to both the author and Goon Boy.

**Power: HEY!**

_La'gaan: Hi. Where did kronos go?_

**Power: He's taking a break in the hospital.**

Thank you for fighting all the people who want the story taken down.

**Power: No one even needs to ask me!**

I love watching Goon Boy's misery.  
FYI, I am a time traveler from 2022, and you, La'gaan, are in big trouble.

**Power: What does he do?**

My Questions follow:  
1) Have you ever gotten attacked by hungry seagulls?

_No._

2) Have you ever gotten attacked by hungry bagels?

_No._

**Power: Did she say bagels? Do you mean Beagles? **

3) Have you ever gotten attacked with a Baterang?

_No._

**Power: But once Batman came and beat him.**

4) *throws Baterang at La'gaan*

_Ouch!_

See you in 7 years... *makes "I'm Watching  
You" gesture with fingers*

Oh, and good job, Author!

**Power: Thanks! Ya'll come back now you hear.**

tomboys rule girly girls suck

Lian: That.*shoot five arrows at him*  
Alex: Tears.*throws a knife at him*  
Kent: It.*hits him with a bat*

_*Is knocked out*_

**Power: I'll get an ice pack and smelling salt.**

Lian: if you drink it you go blind, deaf and you can't taste five days after  
until you drink the cure

**Power: I got the seaweed and mint leaves. Can you get me the blood?**

Alex: which we didn't stop Carrie from giving  
Lian: doesn't matter pure hearted blood he doesn't know anyone pure hearted  
Kent: he can get the seaweed though and the mint so he can hear and taste again  
Lian: shut up  
Alex: No Lian even a jerk like La'gaan should be able to see and this La'gaan  
hadn't done any of that stuff yet  
Lian: your right we'll help find the blood  
Questions  
movie you watched

**Power: Too many can't keep track.**

song

**Power: Right now the Rags sound track.**

you rather be beaten by Kal or Conner

_Why choose one I'll take on both._

do know that wonder woman could take you right she's a girl but she was the  
first woman to join the league she faught her way to the top she's taken down  
Batsy before

_Your point is?_

**Power: *Beats him with bat***

Poseidon's daughter3 (Guest)

Poseidon's daughter: Uggh grrrr you FanFiction, it won't let me put my full name  
in the 'Name' YOU BELIEVE THAT?THEY LIMIT THE CREATIVITY OF HOW LONG YOUR  
NAME CAN BE! So my name just looks really retarded because it's not complete  
but it's still poseidon'sdaughter3 ...I think I'll just sign my reviews with  
PD3, is that cool with you?

**Power: That's cool with me, by the way I fixed your name.**

And don't interrupt La'gann, with your pointless  
I just realized something that could help me...since I'm Poseidon's daughter  
and he's the God of the Seas that pretty much makes me second in command and  
you're from the sea/ocean whatever you call it so I basically rule over you  
and you have to respect me because I'm the princess and don't use the whole  
'King Orin is my ruler's excuse, he's just the Ruler of Atlantis not the  
entire ocean and all the seas like Poseidon is so...HA!XD

_I wasn't going to._

I could beat you up  
all I wanted to like the other reviewers except you can't be rude to me yeah  
your welcome Power for the food, and you know what just for the heck of it  
*hands over gift card to Walmart. and Big 5 Sporting Goods* the one to Walmart  
is for food and Big 5 is so you can buy more equipment for reviewers to use in  
case they don't have anything to beat up La'gann with (I suggest a high  
quality hockey stick XD) both cards have a 150$ so yeah...KNOCK YOURSELF OUT!

**Power: You rock I will get the hockey stick!**

****(you should take that saying literally La'gann because I don't like you and I  
don't want to see you awake...muc...

This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit  
site.

Lagaan Hater 4ev (Guest)

Lagaan Hater 4ev:I  
Never  
Liked  
You

**Power: Who does?**

...  
At all  
Ever  
At least Superboy had the desensy to keep his mouth SHUT.  
Your name for Meagan makes me wanna PUKE.  
BeastBoy no like u either.  
Bye.

**Power: All true. Bye!**

_Great. Bye._

From Out of the Blue

*counts off on fingers* A non-story, chat/script format and interactive. Three  
violations right there.

**Power: I find it a story. It is made from my imagination so it's my story.**

Oh, and you're forgetting this is a privately owned site. The owners are  
LETTING you post here and have rules. Don't like them? Too bad. You can't do what you want.

**Power: I didn't know it is privately owned. I'm just doing this for fun.  
**  
Because it's privately owned, Freedom of Expression doesn't apply, especially  
on a site that is borderline illegal. Fanfiction is tolerated, but is  
technically illegal. So civil rights do not apply when the law is being  
broken. It's no different than you would have no right to go into a mosque and  
start shouting death to all muslims. They'd have every right to have your **  
arrested for trespassing after beating it to a bloody pulp.

**Power: Blacks being able to go into white only places was illegal to but that didn't stop them from fighting.  
**  
So cut the righteous indignation crap and pay more attention in your history  
and civics classes and learn to write a real story you lazy turd.

**Power: Okay one I'm 13! Two I happen to be really good in history and English I got B's in those classes. Three I got a B in 7CP English because of an A I got on a Narrative writing assignment. And four I'm doing this for fun and I've actually written 7 other stories that a lot of people like.**

That's okay if you don't want to give up. I'm notoriously stubborn and  
obstinate. I'll outlast your sorry, pathetic **.

**Power: Dude what's your problem!**

OB  
Fanfiction Renaissance

**Power: Again the Renaissance was a time of art not the enforcement of rules.**

DavidxEmber

Ignore all the ** and douche bags saying your "Lagoon Boy's Blog" story is  
"illegal". What they are doing is actually WORSE; Cyber-bullying.

**Power: Thank you. The person above hurt my feelings. And called me very mean names.****  
**  
And the call themselves the "Fanfiction Renaissance"? What the **...? Like,  
what the-actual-**?

The Renaissance was a time for creativity, expression.

They should call themselves the "Dictators of .Net" because that's what  
they are.

**Power: I know if they are going to pick a name it should at least be historically correct.****  
**  
FanFic should be PUBLICLY owned- not PRIVATELY owned. They allow people that  
they've never met to use the site, so it should be owner publicly.

**Power: I agree.**

*End. Of. My. Rant*

Wallart plus Flinx equals war

**Power: So very true.**

Hi!  
I just wanna tell ya how stupid you are. I'm 13 and I even know that you never  
let emotions get in the way of a mission! I hate how you flirt with M'gann  
around Conner. That's just messed up.

**Power: They ain't wrong.**

_Shut up!  
_  
Well guess what fishboy. Megan still loves Conner! She will never love you!  
At first I was planning to just hurt emotionally but I changed my mind.

_You are a cruel person!_

**Power: But she is right you can still tell they are in love.******

-Stabs your arm-  
And I refuse to follow you on twitter -_-

**Power: You have a Twitter?**

I just saw a review and I agree with you about ff.n. We the person called you  
a turd! That was uncalled for! Apparently fanfiction is illegal even though  
people who create these shows read them.!

**Power: Wow really? Cool!**

**Power: Well this is the end of the chapter took me forever to finish it but I did it! See you all next time!**

**BR: *wakes up* *Yawns***

**Power: AWWWWWWW!**

**EBT: That was a good movie.**

**Power: What did you watch the?**

**EBT: The Avengers. (Best movie ever!)**

**Power: Well Kronos should be back tomorrow, bye.**

_Bye._


	9. Chapter 9

**Power: Hi we're back!**

**EBT: Hey**

**BR: Hi! *waves***

**Kronos: Hello**

_Okay there are too many people here! When is Kronos allow to leave?_

**Power: Well we get him for five chapters, we got him in chapter six and we just did chapter eight so we two more chapters with him after this one.**

AnonymousInternetNinja 

La'gaan-I'm a little confused at why you think you were "stereotyped" as the "waterboy" dude, you grew up at the bottom of the ocean.

**Power: Why is that?**

**EBT: Because he's an idiot.**

**BR: *Giggles* Fishy dummy! *Giggles***

**Kronos: They're not wrong.**

_Why does everyone on this blog make fun of me?_

Lin36bffbecca

Pixi did you just say you don't know who hugged you.

**Power: Yes because it didn't say who hugged me and I'm Power. But now I know who hugged me so… *hugs***

It's Becca! This is just my real account!

IT EVEN HAS BECCA ON THE END

AND I SAID MY NAME LIKE 3 TIMES

AND I STILL HAVENT GOT A HUG FROM YOU! *hugs her*

**Power: I just hugged you and I did when you hugged me in the last chapter and when we talked at the place this morning. **

Wallart plus Flinx equals war

You shouldn't be saying that I'm cruel! You're helping Megan make Conner  
jealous! Face it you're just M'gann's puppet. She's using you to get to Conner. :p You will never have her heart :) Mwhahaha

**Power: They have a point and they were just saying it how it is.**

_I refuse to believe it!_

**Kronos: Denial ain't just a river in Egypt. **

DavidxEmber

"MY Angelfish"? Really!

_Really she is my Angelfish._

**Power: *Hits him with bat***

_What was that for?_

**All: For being an idiot!**

I have never heard you call you're precious "Angelfish" by her real name!  
Which, by the way, is NOT Angelfish! It's "M'GANN"!

_I've called her by her name!_

**Power: No you haven't!****  
**  
YOU are so pathetic a possessive, it's actually **ing scary! I doubt this will ever happen, but I'm waiting for the episode where you HURT M'gann!

_I would never hurt my Angelfish!_

**Power: Really even if she cheats on you with Conner?**

_I would hit Conner for touching her!_

**Power: *Rolls eyes***

****Honestly, if she cheats on you with Conner (which everyone with six brain cells will know she will), I won't be surprised if you SLAP her! You're  
a sad little excuse of a fish-thing!

_These fans are getting more and more rude._

**Power: Yeah like you have a right to be calling other people rude.**

I SEEE YOOUU

PS: HELLO! I AM NOT RELATIVELY 'NEW' TO THE BLOGS, BUT I KINDA STOPPED ONCE  
THEY GOT DELETED, SO HERE I AM! BACK IN ACTION! OH YEAH, I'M THE PSYCHO  
SECRETARY!

**Power: Hi and they're not all deleted just look them up I'm sure you'll find one.**

GM: And she calls me the Giant Mushroom when I'm NOT!  
PS: you're from my imagination, so technically I can make you whatever!  
GM: *brutally beats Lagoon Boy with a baseball bat*

_*Screams*_

**Power: *Covers BR eyes* You shouldn't watch this Robin. Bat Teen you can watch.**

**EBT: Sweet.**

PS: O.O I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PACIFIST!  
GM: I AM! It's just that I hate him sooooooooooo much!

**Power: Join the club.**

PS: GRR! YOU STOLE MY THING!  
GM: I thought you were gonna hit him with the mutated mushroom bazooka and  
light sabers?

**Power: Where did you get a light saber?**

PS: MEH. I HAVE DECIDED TO ZAP HIM WITH LIGHTNING! You know, since Zeus is my  
daddy. *shocks Lagoon Boy with finger*

_*Screams*_

**Power: Okay I think it time for BR's nap. *Puts Baby Robin in a crib in the other room.* Bat Teen you can watch The Dark Knight in the other room.**

**EBT: I get to watch a movie about myself? Cool. *Walks in the other room***

**Kronos: Why do you always sent them to another room?**

_*Screams in the Back ground*_

**Power: They shouldn't be watching this.**

GM: Lame. I think that's it  
PS: NOPE! ONE MORE THING! LAGOON BOY YOU ARE A VERY UGLY PERSON! I HOPE YOUR  
MOMMY SLAPS YOU AND YOU SLIP ON A BANANA PEEL AND HIT YOUR FACE! *SLAPS LAGOON  
BOY WITH A BLACK GLOVE* YOU DON'T DESERVE THE WHITE ONE!

**Power: Wow you don't even deserve to be slapped with the white glove.**

_*Rubs cheek* Shut up!_

GM: I thought you were the aggressive one!  
PS: IT'S THURSDAY!  
GAM: SO!  
PS: that is my non-aggressive day! I'm surprised I even hit him!

_Wait she's not being aggressive?_

**Power: Can't wait to see what they do when they are aggressive.**

GM:*FACE PALM* Lets go. I need to re-teach you your aggressive ways!  
PS: *STICKS TONGUE OUT* YOU WOULD ALSO MAKE A VERY UGLY LADY! *LEAVES*

**Power: Great now I got that image in my head! *Shivers***

**Kronos: Me two! *Shivers***

GM:*BEATS HIM WITH A BASEBALL BAT* I apologize for her lameness.

_*Passes out*_

**Power: I'll get the ice pack. Wow I say that a lot.**

SuzyQ113

Do the flamers really have to be so vulgar? Don't they know that using such foul language just makes them seem unintelligent? Seriously, it's like they  
have nothing better to do than bully people they don't know. In fact, someone  
(not naming names) sent me a very rude PM about a REVIEW I left to this story.  
Is it truly that hard to show as much respect to others as you expect from them?

**These people need to stop hating on bloggers and the people who support us and get a life! **

ArcticPuppet

This "story" is bad, and you should feel bad.

**Power: For what and why is it bad?**

Reported since you have already  
been warned.

**Power: Question should I care?  
**

Arctic Puppet  
Fanfiction Renaissance.

Cecil Kain Cerberus

I hate bringing this up, but your blog story is against the rules. Perhaps you can post in another place, like deviantart or livejournal? They allow those  
things.

-Cecil Kain Cerberus, Fanfiction Renaissance

**Power: Look thanks for the suggestions, you rock for that, but if I leave that would just be giving, I want to fight and I have good reason. I want to show people that they can't put limitations on creativity and how they can't push us around. We deserve to do our own thing no matter where we are this is just the place I've chosen to do that. But thanks again for the suggestions and thanks for not calling me inappropriate names. But your group's name is still historically incorrect.**

thepeoplesfan

Samai: Hiya!  
Catybird: Yo Homies!

**Power: Hey!**

**Kronos: Hello**

_Hi._

Samai: La'gaan I'm taking you to India at my friends house ENJOY THE ROACHES!

_I'm out of here! *Runs*_

**Power: La'gann you can't…**

_*Runs into door*_

**Power: get out.**

Catybird: If you don't break up with M'gaan, and don't hook her up with  
Connor, or be a jerk even more-that's it MUSKET!  
Musket: What?  
Catybird: Call Joker, Harley Quinn, Bellatrix, Riddler, Scarecrow*, and go to  
Atlantis and torture him HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

_Jokes on you I'm in a cell not Atlantis!_

Okk, Story News: I'll be posting the story just not in reviews.

**Power: PM when it's up!**

Musket: *Calls the lunatics* look up there!

*Everyone on phone: WE'RE ON IT!  
Musket: *Grabs La'gaan* We're going to have fun...  
*Musket leaves*  
Catybird: Wanna come? PLEASE SAY YES!  
Samai: Well... LEZ GO!

**Power: I want to come! Or at least see what happens!**

*At Atlantis*  
Musket: Scarecrow fear gas! Pronto!  
Scarecrow:* Sprays fear gas, everybody else wears masks, except La'gaan*  
Musket: Joker Stab him in a fin!  
Joker: Of course! HAHAHA*Stabs a fin* HAHAHA!  
Musket: Harley! The HYENAS!  
Harley Q: BABIES!*Hyenas appear, and attack La'gaan*  
Musket: Bellatrix! Lightning spell!  
Bellatrix:*Casts spell, shocks him too* Hahaha  
Musket: Riddler! Ask him a censored riddle!  
Riddler: Of course*Rest is considered, cuz it WAS GROSS!*  
Musket: And me, *Ties him and puts him in a box stamped INDIA with a letter*  
Musket: Send this to Rasheem!  
Samai: ON IT! *Run...

This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit  
site.

**Power: AWWWWW and it was getting really good to! Send us the rest please!**

sam the deadly nightshade

Me: hey sam is sick today so hunter stayed home to take care of her…

_Yes!_

**Power: That's too bad.**

…but I brought a new friend

_Dang!_

**Power: Yay!**

Shade: I'm hungryyyy  
Me: then scare lagann  
Shade:*shows him his worst fear*

_*Screams*_

Me: she's crazy and feeds off of fear  
Snow: that's what makes her fun

**Power: Agreed that sounds cool!**

Me: any way  
1 kronos eating your children is bad*smacks him with a bat*

**Kronos: Ow!**

**Power: I thought you ate your wives.**

23 can I have baybe robin he's sooooo cute

**Power: No! Besides he's taking a nap.**

73 lagann what did she just show you

_No comment._

**Power & Kronos: Tuna.**

153 oohh do you think I could do Jason's blog like as red hood that would be awesome

**Power: I agree I'll talk to the others since I'm not at that level to allow people to do blogs.**

Me: oh by the way because sam and snow are the daughters of Poseidon the rule  
you to take that sucker  
Snow: hey she's right  
Me: how could you do that to Connor he's sooo sweet and is like a big puppy  
*hits him 20 times with a bat*

_Ow! Can I have another ice pack?_

**Power: Here. *Hands him one***

That's for hurting superboy. And even though I  
hate stupidman he and Connor would both take you down in a second.

**Power: He/she is right.**

_Whatever!_

BYYYYYYYYEEEEEE

**Power: Bye! Wow that was the first time someone said bye in this chapter.**

**Kronos: Really? Anyway bye.**

_Bye._

Takua Nui

As much as I find the blog stories pointless, I hate these flamers. And how Out of the Blue (a flamer) used "death to Muslims" as an example. That just sounds like a small degree of sectarianism. But the flamers do have a point. But so do you. I'm not taking sides.

**Power: And I respect that.**

American Knight

Me: Hello there.

**Power: Hi**

**Kronos: Hey**

_Hello_

Me: Something quite odd happened; Superboy, Nightwing and I were talking when  
there was a bang outside the mountain. I don't think Lagoon Boy like this...

_Great. *Sarcasm*_  
**Power: Great!**

Me: ...What if instead of one Superboy there where two? And one of them is kinda looney?

_What?_

**Power: Cool!**

Superboy Prime: It's the Internet! Oh man, I haven't used a computer in weeks!

Me: Yep it's him, our friend Prime.

**Power: I thought his name was Match.**

Superboy: Found him out back, kicked my butt at first contact then he realized he wasn't in the same place he came from. So he stopped.

_Well at least one good thing came out of this._

**Power: I know I'm going to regret asking this but what is it?**

_He kicked Conner's butt!_

**Power: *Hits him with bat***

_Ow! What was that for?_

**Power: For being an idiot!**

Me: Night and I explained to him what's been going around here and he doesn't  
like you...at all.

**Power: Join the club.  
**  
Superboy Prime: This is the guy? He smells of raw fish and poop turkey.

Me: Prime, that makes no sense.

Superboy Prime: I'm not crazy! And to proof it to you, I will beat up Tuna Boy here but will not kill him. Deal?

Me: Deal.

Superboy: Hey Nightwing, you should look at this!

Nightwing: Ehh...I better not.

Superboy: Suit yourself.

(Prime begins his light 'punishment' on Lagoon Boy)

_*Screams*_

**Power: That doesn't sound light.**

_*Screams*_

**Power: Oh well.**

Superboy Prime: Perfectly sane, see?

Me: I see...we'll be seeing you guys later.

Superboy Prime: Yeah...really soon.

_I'm going to see if I can find any kryptonite. _

**Power: No you won't.**

B.V. The Epic

B.V.: (Looks at watch) ...I don't think that the Flamers saw my review. It's  
been over a week.

Sin: Maybe they ignored it.

B.V.: Could be.

Sin: Well, we'll wait another entry.

B.V.: FLAMERS! I'M APPLYING FOR MEMBERSHIP! WHY YOU IGNORE ME!

**Power: B.V. why do you always say it on here?**

Ooo-shiny

Me: Hehe, I brought a guest.  
Jason: Joy. I have drug rings to break up.

**Power: Awesome!**

Me: Jay, be nice.

Jason: Why the - am I here again?  
Me: Language!  
Jason: I'll swear if I want to.  
Me: Jason...  
Jason: You can't MAKE me shut up.  
Me: I'll find some more fear gas.  
Jason: Ha, I'd like to see you try.  
Me: You WANT me to untie Niki?  
Jason: You wouldn't.  
Me: I would.  
Jason: That girl is creepy.  
Me: She gets along with you-know-who.  
Jason: That's probably the reason.  
Me: Yep!  
Jason: So, would you hurry up all ready?  
Alana: Who the-  
Me: Language!  
Alana: I'll swear if I want to.  
Me: That's what Mr. Red Hood over here said.  
Alana: I like you already.  
Jason: Are you friends with Niki?  
Alana: ...No...But I kinda have to deal with her...  
Jason: Okay.  
Me: So, it's time to viciously beat on La'gann.  
Jason: Is that legal?  
Me: Since when did you care about legal?  
Jason: True.  
Alana: I'm going to find some coffee. Have fun beating on L'agann.  
Me: We will!  
Jason: *Drags L'agann in Review Room*  
*crashing noises*

**Power: I actually feel bad for him.**

_*Screams*_

**Power: And now I don't care.**

Me: We severely maimed him.  
Jason: It was fun. Actually, the most fun I've had...ever.  
Me: So, questions!  
Jason: If you could punch anyone who would it be?

_Conner._

**Power: Anyone of the Flamers.**

Me: If you had three wishes what would they be?

_One to get out of this cell, two to be able to be with my Angelfish right now, and three a big piece of kryptonite._

**Power: One to have Conner and Megan to get back together, two is for La'gaan to stay in Atlantis for the rest of his life, and three a million dollars!**

Jason: Blue or Orange?

**Power: Blue.**

_La'gaan: Orange._

Me: Favorite Smell?

**Power: Flowers.**

_The ocean._

Purrplegal98

Perhaps we can arrange for the OCs to take a LONG, complicated vacation with  
Iyze.

Iyze: We're psychically bonded; you can't get rid of me that easy.

Purr: Worth a shot...

Cassie: Questions!

1) How's the cell?

_Boring, but at least it has a computer.  
_  
2) La'gaan, so you like Power?

_If she would stop hitting me I might._

**Power: I don't care.**

3) Who is Kronos?

**Kronos: I am.**

**Power: He's Royal Crown's OC for a young justice truth and dare thing.  
**

4) How long will you be trapped?

_Until someone frees me!_

5) Why must you rub your relationship with Miss Martian in Superboy's face?

_I don't do that._

**Power: Yes you do! That's it I'm getting the bat. *Whistles* **

***The bat from a couple chapters ago comes flying in and attacks La'gaan.*  
**_*Screams*_  
For the last one I will smack you upside the head *smacks La'gaan upside the  
head*

_OW!_

**Power: Ha! Well that's it good night everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Power: Hey we're back! And this chapter will be full of surprises or at least one.**

**BR: YAY! *Giggles* *Bites La'gann***

_Ow!_

**Power: And that's why I love you Robin. *Hugs him* I've also been helping Bat Teen with something, want to show them?**

**BT: Whatever. *Bat glares La'gann***

_*Get's nervous* _

**Power: That's my boys!**

**Kronos: We got some good ones today so let's get started.**

SuzyQ113

Hello again, Power and Stupid Fish Jerk! I actually have questions today!

**Power: Hey! You haven't given us questions before?**

_I think she's one of the people who just beat me._

**Power: Oh.**

**BT: No one seems to remember us.  
**  
1) I'm watching Falling Skies right now (it's sooooo good!), and have come to  
the conclusion that L'gann is an alien spy. Check his back and neck for glowy  
spike things!

**Power: Nope, no spikes just a fin.**

2) L'gann, you should be aware that nobody, fan, villain, or hero, likes you.

_That is not true!_

**Power: Well Megan likes him… That's all I got.**

**BR: *Giggles* Fishy dummy.**

_Shut it you little twerp!_

**BR: *Cries***

**Power: You had to make him cry?** ***Hits him with hockey stick* *Picks up BR* There, there, everything is all right. Did the big mean fishy scare you? Well don't worry I won't let it happen again. *Bat glares La'gann***

**BR: *Sniffles* *Smiles***

**Power: There we go.**

**BR: *Yawns***

**Power: Looks like it's time for a nap. Bat Teen how about you go into your room and I put on The Dark Knight Rises? (Now this is the best movie ever!)**

**BT: Okay. *Walks into room and closes door***

**Power: *Puts BR in his room* Alright let's continue with the questions.  
**

How do you feel about that?

_I feel it's a lie! Tons of people like me._

**Power: Yeah, no they don't.**

**Kronos: She's right.  
**  
3) If you were stuck on an island and could only have five things, what would  
they be?

_Nothing, I could just swim back.  
_**Power: I would want a hotel, an airport, a good staff, a way to get awesome food, and an amusement park. That way I could turn the Island to a resort, get off it any time I want, and make money!**

**Kronos: I don't know.**

That be all for today! By the way, you should be aware that my associate and I  
are taking over the world, and are always willing to welcome more  
co-conspirators.

**Power: I know and I told you I would think about it. I want to say yes but I'm just not sure.**

_I have no idea what you're talking about.  
_  
Bye Power! Bye Ugly Fish-Faced Jerk!

**Power: Bye!**

_I hate you._

**Kronos: Bye.**

DavidxEmber

Again with the "My Angelfish"? Really! Ugh!

**Power: She's right it's getting really annoying.  
**_What I'm not allowed to call my girlfriend Angelfish?_

**Power: I am not even going to answer that.**

You've been in... Let's see... One... Two... Three... Four episodes- maybe  
five- and not once have you called her "M'gann". Hell! I don't even think  
you've called her "Miss Martian"!

_Well… um… that's because…_

**Power: Because you're a possessive jerk.  
**_No!_

**Power: Really, tell the fans that.**

You're so pathetic Sushi... *Fires tazer gun on HIGH at nuts*.

_*Screams like a girl and falls to the floor*_

**Power: Ouch that got to hurt. *Laughs***

RedRobinHood 

**Power: Now I kinda want a burger. **

Are you a fan of TheSirkShow247 on YouTube? You mentioned someone in Chapter  
2, someone on YouTube that hoped Kaldur would kill La'gann. Just wondering

**Power: Yes, yes I am. I find him funny.**

Lin36bffbecca

Yeah...but the who are you hug doesn't count! And sorry meant power but when I  
reviewed yours I had reviews pixie first.

**Power: It's alright and I'll give you a hug now if it makes it better. *Hugs Becca***

So name confusion both start with a p that's all I'm saying before I look  
stupider.

**Power: Like I said it's alright.**

sam the deadly nightshade

Hi guys

**Power: Hi**

_Why must you keep coming here?_

Sam: AAAHHCHOOO*sniffles*hi  
Snow: ha someone's still sick  
Sam: hey it's your fault you poisoned me  
Snow: there is no proof  
Hunter: leave her alone

**Power: Yeah you shouldn't be mean to people who are sick and definitely not when you are the person to get them sick.**

Snow: aww someone gotta cr-  
Me: no, that is for my comic stop you psycho and let get back to the blog focus  
that on lagann

**Power: You're making a comic? Cool!  
**

Have you seen the Spiderman movie

**Power: Yes and it rocked! I should let BT watch it the next time he's in his room. **

Sam: I've met him nice guy  
Snow: How  
Hunter: Yeah how  
Sam: uhhh  
Me: Not important  
54. Do you watch avengers: earth's mightiest heroes on Disney XD?

**Power: Sometimes but frankly I like the movie better.**

Sam: Met them to I love all of them even *sigh*stark  
Snow & hunter: HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE PEOPLE!  
Me: Sam STOP BRINGING THEM UP AND LET THIS BE  
Sam: well MAYBE SOMEONE SHOULD STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT MY FRIENDS IN THE  
MARVEL UNIVERSR AND DONT EVEN BRING UP THE X-MEN s***did I say that out loud  
All: YES!  
Me: anyway  
TOURTURE TIME!  
Me: yay *sticks charcole on him*

_*Screams* I hate cats!  
_

Snow: *freezes him in a block of ice*  
Sam: *Melts him and burns his arm*

_*Groans* Why couldn't they have burnt me then freeze?_

Hunter: *locks him in a room full of spiders, snakes, and rats*

_*Screams*_

**Power: That sounds painful. Popcorn?**

**Kronos: Thanks.**

Me: AWRN BRING THE PACK*wolves rush into the room*  
Sam: Get him  
Wolves: *attack lagann*

***Hears screams, clawing, and bitting.***

**Power: Poor La'gann. And now I don't care.**

Me: well time for my TV break but first * whistles big white wolf comes  
in*she's yours till you don't want her anymore she hates fish her name is  
Alice  
BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Power: Cool now we have a dog! *Pets Alice***

_*crawls out of room* Man, dogs hate me._

**Alice: *Growls***

**Kronos: Won't this be fun?**

Wallart plus Flinx equals war

Hey :) How did you join the team?

_I was picked after Kaldur betrayed us._

**Power: This was clearly a mistake.**

_Hey!_

**Power: What, I seek the truth, share the truth, and say nothing but the truth.**

Who dislikes you the most?

_Most likely Conner or Power._

**Power: No denying that.**

Do you have any past gfs?

_Why would I tell you that?_

**Power: Because if you don't… well we'll probably see won't we?**

Please do a short story of how you and Megan started dating.

_I don't see why not._

**Power: I do! It goes against my nature! I'm sorry but I can't write that but there's nothing stopping you from doing it.**

Purrplegal98

Liar! You totally rub your relationship in his face! (With every word she kicks La'gaan.)

_*Falls to the ground* _

**Power: *Pulls out paper and pencil* Buy more ice packs.**

Any way, come here baby Robin! *picks up BR and tickles him*

_BR: *Laughs*_

**Power: OK cute but you can't have him and besides he needs to go back to his room before it gets violent again. *Takes BR back and puts on Blue's Clues in his room***

Bye!

**Power: Bye!**

**Kronos: Bye.**

_So much pain._

Kiko'sTOY

This isn't really a story...of course; I was expecting it to be more humorous, descriptive, and wordy. Oh well. Carry on or what not.

**Power: Sorry.**

#1. Lagoon Boy does have fans.

_Yes!_

**Power: I know he does, he just doesn't have any on here.  
**  
Not much of a lovable character, like Impulse, but he's likeable.

**Power: Please explain.**

Ooo-shiny

Me: Hi!

**Power: Hi!**

_Oh great they're back._

Jason: Why am I still here?  
Me: Jason's still here.

**Power: Sweetness!**

Alana: He hates Niki as much as I do!  
Me: Alana and Jay keep each other busy.  
Alana: We're working on a plan to kill Niki.  
Me: You're what?  
Alana: Do you care?  
Me: No…she tried killing me in my sleep.  
Jason: Exactly.  
Me: Carry on.  
Jaci: *Walks in and looks at review history on the wall* Your a great roommate.  
Me: I know! Wait-*Senses sarcasm*-You can help!  
Jaci: Uh...okay?  
Me: So...L'agann...

_I know where this is going._

Jason: We're sure you know what time it is...

_God please help me._

Alana: And without further ado...

_I'm dead._

Jaci: *Whispers.* what time is it?

**Power: Dinner time!**

_It is?_

**Power: It is for me it's 8:06 PM right now, I'm having chicken. Guess what my parents are having.**

_I don't know chicken?_

**Power: No they're having fish.**

_What?_

**Power: *Laughs***

Jason: *Kicks L'agann in the chest*

_*Groans*_

Alana: *Smacks L'agann repeatedly with a baseball bat*

_Ow!_

Me: *repeatedly punches L'agann*

_*Screams*_

**Power: *Eats chicken* Yum.**

Jaci: Uhh...uhh...*Looks around desperately and spots coffee* Here we go!  
*Dumps it on L'agann*

_*Groans* It burns!_

Me: Ah, it'll have to do.  
Jaci: Questions!  
Jason: How important does a person have to be before they are considered assassinated instead of just murdered?

**Power: I'm guessing world known.**

_Why, why answer that?_

Me: Only you would ask that. If a cow laughed, would milk come out of its nose?

**Power: I have no idea but that would be interesting.**

Royal Crown

Hmmmmmm, I don't know what to say... Surprising isn't it?

**Power: Yes it is actually.**

Well, keep on fighting the flames, and I'll take Kronos back if ya want me too. Everyone left me once besides La'gann (who was cliff-diving) and so I was bored... So I must take Kronos back to tortu- I mean... I don't know what I mean...

**Power: Okay I will and bye Kronos.**

**Kronos: Bye. *Leaves***

Sooooo:  
1.) How can you not remember me, La'gann?

_I just don't._

2.) Here's a cookie La'gann.

_Thank you?_

**Power: Wait doesn't… know what knock yourself out.**

****3.) *hugs Power* Answer Suzy's question; we want ya on the team...

**Power: Fine if it means that much to you guys I'll join the team but I don't even see why you want me on board.**

4.) Here's some advice, never eat food from the reviewers! It's normally  
poisoned, like that cookie La'gann just ate...  
WAIT; did I just give someone a hug? Weird...

_Wait that cookie was poisoned?_

**Power: Yep and I guess that is pretty weird for you.**

5.) Go snowboarding and use La'gann as the snow board.  
*cackles* punishment!

**Power: Is that legal?**

Later!  
RC

**Power: Bye!**

Discordant feelings

You already know this is against the rules.

**Power: Yep and they are very stupid rules.  
**  
I find it particularly interesting to see there's a large number of ignorant kids supporting you.

**Power: They are not ignorant kids! They are people who agree that there shouldn't be rules for creativity!**

It doesn't matter this will get deleted sooner or later.

**Power: I don't know it's been reported a bunch of times but I'm still here.**

Discofeel

Fanfiction Renaissance.

**Power: Your name is not historically accurate. **

B.V. The Epic 

B.V.: We post on here because this blog seems to be getting the most traffic.

**Power: Traffic?  
**  
Sin: So, we figured out this would be a good place to execute our master plan, which is to infiltrate the Flamers.

B.V.: (Slaps Sin) YOU MORON! YOU JUST BLEW THE WHOLE GIG!

Sin: Uh... my bad.

B.V.: Well, now that the plan's in the open, I might as well confess. This was  
all a plan to attempt to infiltrate the Flamers of FFN. Pretty much what Kaldur did in Season 2 of YJ.

Sin: It was a good plan.

B.V.: It's also a foiled plan THANKS TO YOU!

Sin: Um... sorry. Again.

B.V.: So, rest assured, I'm still on the side of the Bloggers. :D

_You knew about this didn't you?_

**Power: Well not at first but I found out thanks to my blogger friends and I decided I would just keep on with the act. Sorry people who really thought BV was on the Flamers side but I didn't want to blow his cover. Anyway see you next time and BV please explain what you mean by traffic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Power: Hey we're back and this time BT and BR are staying the whole time!**

**BT: Really?**

**Power: Yep, I need someone to help now that Kronos is gone.**

**BR: Yay! *Giggles***

_Great. *Smacks forehead*_

Lin36bffbecca

POWER! I HAVE TO TELL YOY SOMETHING!

**Power: Becca! What!  
**  
...hi

**Power: My friend Bri does the same thing.**

LAGANNN I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!

_What?_

...I've got a brand new baseball bat *holds it up and starts smiling*

_I'm going to go under the desk. *Hides under desk*_

**BT: He is such a coward.  
Power: You said it lil' Bat.**

**BR: *Giggles* Fishy chicken.**

BC: take the bat away before she hurts someone

**BT: But isn't that the point of the blog?**

**Power: Yes but BC is too nice of a person to hurt someone on the team.  
**  
RA" why do I have to

**Power: Roy is here! Awesome!  
**  
BC: *glares*

RA: FINE *grabs me while swinging*

Becca: NO LET ME KILL HIM *swinging bat around and hit lagnn*

_Ow!_

**All: *Laughs*  
**  
YES I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Bye power *hugs her*

**Power: Bye! *Hugs back***

Ooo-shiny

Me: B.V.'s not a flamer!

**Power: Yep it was all an act.**

Alana: Jay left.

**Power: Awww.**

**BT: Nuts, I was beginning to like him.**

_I'm safe! Sorta, I'm sorta safe._

Niki: I'm safe once again! *Evil laugh*  
Me: I fear for my safety.  
Alana: How do you think L'agann feels?  
Me: 1. NEVER. EVER. Compare me to that (Insert word here).  
2. L'agann is the biggest jerk ever to walk the planet.  
3. L'agann deserves EVERYTHING he gets on this blog.  
4. Niki is probably more dangerous than half the reviewers on here.

**Power: All are true.**

Alana: No fifth reason?  
Me: *Slaps Alana*  
Niki: :-)  
Alana: T.T  
Me: Questions!  
Alana: What if you found out that a poet was secretly an alien plotting to take over the world together with the guy next door?

**Power: That is very random.**

Niki: If Britney Spears and your inner demon were locked in the same (really small) room for longer than a day, what would most likely happen?

_**All: Inner Demon?**_

Me: Have you ever had lunch together with your inner demon?

**Power: No.**

**BT: No.**

**BR: Nah uh.**

_Nope._

**Power: By the way love your new story "A Broken Family" one of my fav Batman Beyond stories on this site.**

Wallart plus Flinx equals war

Me: What's up?

**Power: Nothing really.**

Izzelia: why did you choose the name lagoon boy?

_I don't know._

Me: Really?  
Izzelia: What?  
Me: that is a horrible question!  
Izzelia: well sorry for trying to be nice! I kinda like lagoon boy:  
me: GASP! HOW COULD YOU?  
izzelia: I'm apart of you so that means somewhere in that brain of yours, you  
like him  
Me: I refuse to believe that!  
Izzelia: and why is that?  
Me: he's stupid, immature, possessive, jealous, weird, and disobedient. Plus have you noticed that no one from the team hangs out with him?

**BT: True.**

**Power: So true.**

**BR: Fishy lame.**

_And now I don't like kids._

Izzelia: What do you think of beast boy?  
Who is nightwing to you?  
When were you born?

_I think he is loyal, a good kid, but he is kinda useless._ _Nightwing is just another bat and the only reason he is leader is because he's the Bat's kid. And I was born in 1999._

**Power: Again he's your girlfriend's brother, Nightwing is awesome and can read this and dang it we're born in the same year!**

**BT: Do you think they will all read this?**

**Power: I hope so!**

_I really need to watch what I say on here._

**Power: You think?!**

**BR: Fishy dumb dumb.**

**Power: You said it.**

Me: If I were to stab you right now what would you say?  
Izzelia: ok ok I think we should go... BYE POWER AND BABY ROBIN!

**Power: Bye**

**BR: Bye bye**

**BT: What am I chop liver?!**

_Bye._

PD3

PD3::O I cannot believe I fell for that XD...whatever, if this blogging thing doesn't work out (I doubt it and hope that it never happens, because blogging  
rules) you could always take on acting,

**Power: I'm not sure about that but I do want to be a director or a producer.**

Power I hope your enjoying that hockey stick of yours...

**Power: I am.**

So yeah Bye Power, Bye BT, and Bye BR! :D (HE'S SO ADORABLE!) Oh yeah and bye Sushi Brain...I hope the Light does horrible things to you...*evil grin*oh and BOO FLAMERS! XD  
PD3

**Power: Bye**

**BT: I'm not invisible. Bye.**

**BR: Bye. *Waves***

_Sushi Brain, oh yeah real major. _

B.V. The Epic

B.V.: "Traffic "means the number of people who come here.

**Power: You really think we're the most popular?**

**BT: Sure why not we have the cuteness people love supplied by BR, my coolness, your understandment, and the hate people have towards La'gann.**

**Power: You're right.**

Thepeoplesfan

Rest of review

Samai: OK *Runs to India*

_INDIA_

Rasheem: So just fish, no water, with cats, in my basement with roaches?  
Samai: YEP! See you in 5 days! *Leaves*  
Rasheem: We're going to have fun...

-End of message-

_Save me!_

**Power: Nah**

**BT: I rather not.**

**BR: No.  
**  
QUESTIONS!:

1. La'gaan you probably only have 3 or 5 fans

_I'm pretty sure I have more than that!_

**Power: Probably not.**

**BT: Yeah dude you suck.  
**  
2. La'gaan I'm calling M'gann, that you said Garfield was useless

_What!? No need to do that!_

**Power: Yes there is! Do it! Do it!**

*Calls M'gann*

M'gann: Hello?

Catybird: It's Catybird.

M'gann: Ok, Hi! Why'd you call?

Catybird: La'gaan called your brother useless!

M'gann: I'm not sure if this is true... I'll call La'gaan and Power to make  
sure.

Catybird: Bye!

M'gann: Bye!

*End of call*

**Power: *Laughs* Dude you are so dead!**

_I know._

3. I BROUGHT THE WEASLEY TWINS! *For pranking La'gaan*

**All *Except La'gann*: Awesome!**

_I hate you!  
_  
Fred & George: HELLO!

**Power: Hey.**

_Leave me alone!  
_  
Well... Bye!

**Power: Bye.**

tomboys rule girly girls suck

Alex: hey

**Power: Hey**

Kent: Lian's mean  
Lian: and I did what  
Kent: you started dating

**Power: I don't see the problem. Do you guys?**

**BT: Nope.**

**BR: Na uh.**

_He's probably just protective or something._

Alex: you La'Gaan should start a club the fall back club

**All: *Laughs* (Well in BR's case giggle and of course La'gann didn't)**

_It's not funny!_

**Power: Yes it is! No offence… no wait be offended.**

Kent: hey!  
Alex: any way we know where you can get the blood  
so you won't have an easy time getting

**Power: Where can we get it?**

Lian: Uhh Alex why is there a little girl reading a comic book in the corner

**Power: Which comic?**

_Why do you want to know?_

**Power: I'm a hero/comic geek deal with it!**

Alex: Watching my little cousin oh she wants to say something to La'gaan  
ziezie: Your dumb*hits him with Alex's duffle* doodyhead

**Power: I like this kid already.**

**BR: Me oo.**

**BT: Ditto.**

_Ow!_

Kent: I think we should go by the way first meetings next week

**Power: A meeting for what and where?**

tbrggs

tbrggs: tomboys rule girly girls suck  
Alex: review thing messed up the list was Garfield Kaldur and Jason have fun

**Power: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

Purrplegal98

Why can't I have baby Robin?

**Power: Because he's mine. *Holds BR*  
**  
Wonder Girl: Because you hate babysitting?

Purrple: A) Who invite you, Cass? B) Not to keep!

Anyway, Red Robin is Tim Drake's name that he takes when Dick is Batman, and Dick chooses Damian to be Robin. Tim gets really, really POed, and takes Jason's  
old alias, Red Robin, as his new name, and goes off to prove Batman is still alive.

**Power: I already knew this.**

_I'm so confuse._

DavidxEmber

Ahhh... I finally made fish-crap stutter :) I'm so proud of myself.

**Power: As you should.  
**  
I also made you scream like a little **! :D

**BR: What did she say?**

**BT: You don't want to know.  
**  
I hope the team never finds you. You're pretty pointless.

**Power: He really is.**

_Hey!_

**Power: I only speak the truth.**

I'm waiting for some little kid to be watched by the Team, and then you say something rude, and they go "I don't like you!" and then another member (Conner or Gar) to go "Nobody does!"

**Power: That will now be going in one of my stories.**

That'd be great! X-)

comicgeek9911

Hey power!

I was just reading your lagoon boy blog it's very funny. Sounds like you aren't really happy with how things are going on fan fiction and you being flamed like crazy by weird renaissance Nazis. Are you writing anywhere else then? I like your stories and haven't found anywhere but this site to read this stuff so if you're writing elsewhere let me know I'd like to have another place to go that isn't filled with idiots like that discord person.

**Power: No other place to write at the moment so I'm stuck here until further notice. And thanks for the compliments. **

Carrying around a baby robin and having a bat teen. That's so random and you're so cuddly with the baby lol!

**Power: Random yes but Dani is the one who dropped them off and can you blame me he's adorable!**

Don't like La'gann myself so seeing some of the really random things done to him are funny too :) Any plans on writing on the rest of your stories or are you sticking with the blog for now?

**Power: Writers block for the other stories so I'm sticking with the blog for the moment.**

_Why do you put these up?_

**Power: Why not?**

_Tussah._

Royal Crown

Ignorant? I've been called that before. Child? I've been called that before...  
But ignorant child? Well that's new. Oh and we want you on the team, because, ya know, the more the merrier! Don't doubt ya self, we're going to do a lot of  
random stuff and it might involve beating up La'gann (Well I hope it does)

**Power: Well it sounds like a lot of fun. Sign me up! **

Anywho...  
DIE LA'GANN! *beats with crowbar*

_*Passes out*_

**Power: *Gets bucket of ice water* Uppy uppy La'gann. *Pours water on him* **

_*Walks up with a jump* Neptune's Beard that's cold!_

La'gann, in that cookie was a love potion. POOF. You are now in love with Wonder Girl instead of M'gann.

**Power: Poor Cassie! Torture him not her! I must warn her! Wait she reads this she will know.**

La'gann, you will be beaten up by all of the raceses (bleh spelling)/classes of Guild Wars2.

_I have no idea what that is._

**Power: I think it's a video game.**

Enjoy!  
RC

sam the deadly nightshade

Oh my god I'm so sorry  
me:*huff* *huff* oh thank god o found it  
Sam: finally we've been looking forever  
Snow: whatever

**Power: What did you find? What were you looking for?**

****Hunter: ugg  
Ghost: so this is a blog  
Me: yeah this is my other OC ghost she doesn't get out much too much sunlight will kill her

**BT: How many OC do you have?!**

****Ghost: *starts to disappear* hi

**BT: Hi**

**BR: HI!**

**Power: Hola.**

_Hi. Power you speak Spanish?_

**Power: Only some words.**

Me: ugh I'm sooo sad I read a comic and Johnny (Johnny storm the human torch) died soo now marvel sam is all depressed (more than usual) all she does now is  
sit in her room and cry over a picture and hold her engagement ring.

**Power: The Human Torch Died?! Nooooooo!**

_She was engaged?  
_

Sooo question time

How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?

**Power: I don't know. How much could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?**  
BR: How mu ood could a ood uck uck if a ood uck ould uck ood?

Have you ever heard of or watched x-men evolution.

**BT: No.**

**BR: O.**

_No._

**Power: I think so, is that the one they show on Nick Toons?**

The avengers are fighting the X-Men who do you side with?

**Power: I really don't know they're both so cool.**

Sam: umm ummm the X-Men? I mean tgey are my first family and we are fighting for survival  
Snow: eh  
Hunter: ill go-  
Me: no you don't exist there you don't count I'm siding with avengers and sam in my head tony killed Johnny sooo I'm with the X-Men

Have you ever see any of screenteamshow's parody videos

**Power: No.**

**BT: No.**

**BR: No.**

_Fraid not._

Do you know when legend of korra comes back?

**Power: I think some time in 2013.**

What's your biggest fear?

**Power: I don't know.**

**BT: Me neither.**

**BR: Don't know.**

_I'm not afraid of anything!_

**Power: Really, not even losing M'ggan to Superboy? **

_She would never go back to him!_

**Power: You sure of that?**

_Yes!_

**Power: I'm not convinced.**

Me: not being able to scream for help  
Sam: losing control  
hunter: losing my family  
Me:*cough*sam*cough cough*  
Snow: losing to the evil queen

TOURTURE TIME!

_Oh man!_

**Power: Yes!**

**BT: I like these people!**

Me: here lagann have some crab puffs.

_This is torture? *Eats one*_

HA THEY HAVE WOLF HAIR IN THEM

_*Coughs it out* Gross!_

**All: *Laughs***

sam:*grabs baseball bat* and this is why I was one of the best female baseball players*beats lagann with a bat

_*Groans* Man I hate these guys!_

**Power: Home run!**

Hunter: shoots him with electrifying arrows

_*Screams* _

**BT: I wonder where he got those.**

**BR: *Giggles* Fishy screams like girly!**

Ghost: you have a lot of ghost surrounding you there all yelling obscenities and hitting you with sharp objects

_*Screams* _

**Power: I wonder if Secret would find this offensive.**

****Me: Alice get the fishy.

**Power: Oh yeah I forgot we had Alice. Where is she?  
Alice: *Jumps on La'gaan and starts attacking***

**BT: Found her.**

_I hate dogs!_

Me: here's some cake and cookies for you, baby rob, and Bat Teen and a fresh rabbit for Alice and an electric eel for you lagann

**Power: Sweet! No pun intended. *Eats a cookie***

**BT: Thanks! *Takes some cake***

**BR: Yeah! *Takes cookies and cake and starts eating***

**Alice: *Eating the rabbit***

_*Is being electrocuted*_

**Power: Robin you have cake all over your face. *Starts cleaning him up.* Someone is going to need a bath tonight.**

BYE

**Power: Bye**

**BT: Bye**

**BR: Bye bye.**

_Good riddance._

Spoiler1001

D: (comes running in) lagaan!

_Save me! *Goes under desk*_

**BT: What a loser.**

S: get him he knows where Stephanie brown is!

_I don't even know who that is!_

D: where is she (takes sword and points it at lagaan)

_I honestly don't know who or where she is!_

S: chocolate cupcakes?

**Power: Yum! If you have some we'll take them off your hands.**

D: tell me now! (Gives batglarex10)

_I don't know!_

**Power: Woah intense stare!**

S: should I tell him that she's on a date with Tim?

**Power: Awww how sweet!**

D: (snarls) (stabs lagaan in the leg with sword)

_*Screams* What was that for?! I didn't even do anything!_

**Power: Ha!**

**BT: He has a point but who cares.**

S: hi Kronos hi BR hi Bat Teen you rock well except for Kronos and lagaan

**Power: Should we tell her that Kronos left in the last chapter?**

D: he knows nothing

_I told you that!_

S: Kronos told me lagaan knew. (Backs up slowly and rubs salt on La'gaan's wounds)

_*Screams*_

**Power: *Eats frozen Lemonade Caprisun* How do you treat that?**

**BT: Beats me. **

**BR: *Playing with Alice* *Giggles* Puppy Puppy!**

**Power: Well what do you know Wolfs are great with kids. **

**BT: Who knew?**

**Power: Conner?**

**BT: *Shrugs* **

D: (gets mase and beats kronos) goodbye BT BR power corps fish infidel

_**All: Bye.**_

S: bye (kicks lagaan and kronos)

**Power: To bad Kronos isn't here.**

DanelleSephton

ds: x walks in alone in ski mask and steals teenage batman's headphones and leaves a note saying 'VOTE DANELLE SEPTHON FOR LEADER THE DARKSIDE!'  
*brought to you by danellesepthon is insane foundation

**Power: That was weird.**

**BT: Well it does say she's insane.**

**Power: True. Anyway review and what. Join us next time same Bat site, same Bat place! Man I hated that TV show! Curse you Adam West!**

_That was weirder then the review._

**Power: Who asked you!? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Power: Hi! I finally found some time to work on my other stories I got a new chapter for "**_**Bats"**_** up and I'm working on a new chapter for **_**"Where Are You"**_**!**

_You mean that story I hate._

**Power: Please you just hate it because it's Supermartain.**

**BT: I've read it. My favorite part was when you got told off.**

_Oh shut up!_

**BT: Make me!**

**Power: Boys no fighting! Let's just do the blog alright.**

_Fine._

**BT: Whatever.**

**Power: Thank you. Okay so we got 9 reviews today let's get started.**

**BT: Wait what about those four?**

**Power: Oh those are reviews from "**_**Bats" **_**nothing for this story.**

DanelleSephton

X screen flickers x  
little boy: why do like danellesepthon? I don't! She stole my lollipop!

**Power: She stole a little boy's lollipop?**

**BT: Why?**

_That's just weird._

**BR: My lolli! *Hugs lollipop tightly***

Ds: x off camera x cue card!  
Little boy: hump.  
Ds: x tangle lollipop x

**Power: Tangle?**

Little boy: I mean danelle septhon is great. She is amazing should definitely rule the darkside.

**BT: Not this again.**

Ds: x throws lollipop in well x  
little boy: lolli! X cries x

**Power: She just made a little boy cry!**

Ds: x ignores x hi, danelle septhon. Candidate for ruler of the darkside. People ask, why should she rule the darkside. Why does she even want to? Well it easier to just show you:

_This should be good._

a. I have cookies (anything more I need?)

**Power: So do we and cake.**

b. I stole batman's swooshy cape

**BT: How do we know you didn't just buy it at a store?**

c. I have a great evil (lightning in back) NOT YET LARRY!

_Evil what?_

**Power: I think she was going to say laugh. **

**BT: Who's Larry?**

D. I have a bunny named Bunny!

**Power: I have a wolf named Alice, Bat Teen, Baby Robin, two dogs, and two bunnies named Christmas and Eve.**

Bunny: I haven't been outside your mind in a while  
ds: x shut up x  
e. I tend to creep out 6 out of 5 people!

**Power: You're not creeping me out just weirding out.**

f. I am hiring underlings!

**BT: Is one of those underlings Larry?**

g. I RULE YOU ALL!

_**All: No you don't.**_

**BR: O oo don.**

Ds: x evil smile x I hope you all consider me for ruler of the darkside  
x this message is brought to you by the I 3 batz foundation x

**Power: Which bats, real animal bats or DC bats?**

sam the deadly nightshade

Hey guys

**All: Hey.**

Me: yeah last time we were looking for the blog we couldn't find it for the longest time sorry

**Power: Oh that explains it.**

Sam: lagann dogs are the best isn't that right Alice my pretty girl

**Alice: *Barks***

Deadpool: how the hell did I get here?  
Me: I drugged you and dragged you here to hurt lagann

**Power: How did you manage to do that?!**

DP: oookay then  
Me: btw ooo-shiny I think we take the cake on most dangerous  
Snow: yeah

_They really do._

Me: okay to clear a few things up. First I probably shouldn't have bought the comic cuz the guy that sold it to me said he got emotional I started to plot to kill anihalus.

_Yeah when a GUY gets emotional that's probably a good sign not to buy it._

Second marvel sam wasn't engaged she found an engagement ring in his bedside table along with a note he had it made out of adamantium coated in a silver alloy with a fire diamond heart and amythus surrounding it.

**Power: And the ring was for her?**

Third x-men evolution used to play on Disney it was awesome and really made me fall in love with Jean and Scott (aka phoenix and Cyclops)

**Power: I've only seen a few episodes of the first season of the older x-men cartoon and it caused me to want Jean to end up with Logan. (AKA Phoenix and Wolverine) Although she was just called Jean.**

QUESTION TIME  
39. Does Deadpool scare you?

**Power: I don't really know that much about him but I feel bad that his parents named him Wade Winston Wilson.**

sam: nah he's a big softy  
Hunter: eh he's cool  
Snow: no he's stupid  
Me: I'm not answering that  
DP:*attacks every one and stabs lagann with sacral katannas*

_*Groans* Oh dear Neptune that hurt!_

**BT: Sacral katanna?**

3950. Who is your favorite anti-hero?

**Power: It's a tie between Red Hood and Catwoman.**

_No one you're either a hero or you're not!_

**BT: Why do you guys skip so many numbers?**

Sam: deadpool  
Me: catwoman  
Hunter: red hood  
Snow: eh  
Amber: Me and red  
Me: what the heck where did you come from  
Amber: your head  
Me: tgis is amber another oc I made her up while reading a fanfic she's just like sam from her pretty blond head to her crazy toes her parents cloned her cept her eyes aren't green tgeir like a demons she goes by puma

**BT: Again how many OC do you have?**

DP: whatever can we get to hurting people now  
TOURCHER TIME  
Me:*puts on Justin Beiber

**Power and BT: *Puts in ear plugs***

**Power: *Covers BR's ears***

_Why is it always Beiber?!_

Sam: *pins fish boy to the wall with knives*

_Alright at least they don't have cats._

Amber: *turns into a hungry crow and scratches his face*

_*Screams* Of course!_

**Power: *Eats a cookie***

**BT: *Covers BR's eyes***

DP:*shoots him in a very important place with his pistol*

_*Falls to ground* Mother._

**Power: Oo that got to hurt.**

Snow: whatever *freezes him*

_*Shivers* So cold._

Me: okay here are some good action movies for BT

**BT: Cool.**

Umm some batarangs for BR

**BR: Yeah! *Throws it at La'gann***

**Power: You know I thought I was going to worry about him having those but I'm not.**

_I am!_

A thousand dollar gift card to the best candy shop ever

**Power: Sweet! No pun intended.**

And a thousand dollar gift card to weapons r us for you power.

**Power: *On phone* Yeah Weapons R Us I was wondering what kind of swords and guns do you have.**

A couple rabbits for Alice

**Alice: *Starts eating***

And last and totally least an angry AND VERY HUNGRY ...SHARK FOR FISH BOY

_I deal with one of those back in Atlantis his name is Sha'ark. Excuse me King Sha'ark._

BY BT  
BY BR  
BY POWER  
BYE ALICE

**Power: Bye.**

**BT: Later.**

**BR: Bye bye.**

**Alice: *Barks***

BURN IN TARTURUS FISH BOY

_I have no idea where that is but I'm betting it's not good._

Micchie Bean

L'Gann! *tackle hugs*

_Umm hi?_

**Power: This is weird.**

**BT: Totally.**

**BR: Uh huh.**

Its okay, I actually like you *pets*

_Cool but don't pet me._

I can't wait for you to get character development in September! See? You really do have fans! You're going to be okay kid, and Artemis' 'death' was not your fault, what so ever! Also, you and M'Gann's relationship is super sweet, don't listen to all them haters!

_Thanks. Finally somebody nice on here!  
_**Power: Okay one it's not his fault that Artemis "died" it was part of the plan but it is his own fault for getting captured. And two how is it cute?! I mean he never uses her REAL name, he treats her like property or a trophy, and he shoves the fact they're dating in Conner's face! There is nothing "sweet" about that!**

But seriously guys, I never thought I had to stick up for something that isn't real, but calm down. I get that you don't like Lagoon Boy, but this is a tad bit too far, don't you think?

**Power: No. People need a way to safely express their anger, plus he deserves everything he gets on here.**

Wallart plus Flinx equals war

Me: How can you dis Beastboy and Nightwing! Beastboy is more useful than you'll ever be! Nightwing is better fit to be leader than anyone on the team.

**Power: All true.**

_Shut up!__  
_  
Izzelia: I agree (-Slaps La'gaan) Shame on you.

_Ow!_

(Huffs) So how are you Power?

**Power: Great I'm going to Mexico on Tuesday!  
**  
Me: Yeah how are you? And how do you put up with Lagoon Boy? He's rude as-

Izzelia: NO CURSING!

**Power: You get use to it. Plus if he gets to out of line I always have my trusty baseball bat. *Gets bat***

Me: I was born in 1999 to :D

Izzelia: Random ._.

**BT: What isn't random on here?**

Me: I don't have much to say today so bye bye :)( -hugs everyone including La'gaan)

**All (Except La'gann): *hugs back***

Purrplegal98

Purrple: Hi! What's up?

**Power: Nothing much really.**

Cassie: The sky? Hey La'gaan!

_Hello Cassie. (Says it all flirty like. Like the guys who think they can get a date but can't.)  
_**Power: Quick Cassie run someone gave La'gann a love potion and now he's in love with you!**

Purrple: Did I teach you that sarcasm? Anyway I wanted you to know that the hiatus (or how ever it's spelled) ends 9/21/12! September 21st people!

**Power: I know and I'm so happy!**

Nye

thepeoplesfan

Fred: So Catybird-  
George: Left us in charge-  
Fred: -And one thing you should know about us-  
Both: -Is that we finish each other's sentences.

**BT: We noticed.**

Fred: Gred, time for a prank!  
George: Of course Forge!

**Power: This should be good.**

~After Prank~

Catybird: The twins left, but they'll be back next time!  
Catybird: oh the prank was on La'gann.  
Musket: The prank was that they take Ton-tongue Toffees, and send it in a package addressed to La'gann! -La'gann ate the toffees too!-

_WA! *His got tongue got really big*_

**Power: I can't decide if this is genius or really gross.**

**BT: I find that it's both.**

**BR: Yucky.**

Fred & George: Hope you enjoy your huge tongue!  
Musket: We're also bringing Peeves!  
Peeves: Hahaha, ickle fishyboy got pranked!

**Power: It really is pretty funny. *Laughs***

_O zit si znot!_

**Power: *Laughs* You just proved it is. Ha!**

Lin36bffbecca

Hi power!

**Power: Hey Becca! *Hugs her***

Ok BC won't let me have my bat back so I decided I'd just have fish for lunch.

_That is so rude!_

**Power: Like you have a right to talk.**

_Shut up!  
_  
It was amazing by the way new favorite fish is catfish yummy!

**I hate you!  
**  
Lagann do you actually have any fans?

_Yes!_

**Power: He's right one reviewed this. I think the person is crazy for thinking his relationship with M'ggan is cute but we're all entitled to our opinion. Even if said opinion is crazy.**

****Ok that's all BYEEEEE

Spoiler1001

S: hello power I have a gift for lagaan (beats lagaan with mase) now you can have it. (Gives mase to power)

_That hurt. That really hurt._

**Power: Cool thanks!**

D: hello father, brother, soon to be carcous.

**BT: Father?**

**BR: I!**

_I don't like the sound of that._

**Power: I do!**

(nonchaltly stabs lagaan) there I did it can I watch the dark night rise?

_*Screams*_

**Power: The Dark Knight Rises Best. Movie. Ever!**

S: yup. Bye lagaan I feel bad for you your girlfriend might labotimise you! And now I hope that happens which I paid Greta to kiss you.

_Wha… (Cut off by Greta)_

**BT: Gross. *Covers BR's eyes***

**Power: Agreed.**

G: (kisses lagaan) gross why did you make me do that?

_Yeah why?_

S: you attracted Stephanie in a jealous rage. Now power tell Megan that La'ggan kissed Greta.

**Power: Okay. *Gets phone***

***Calls M'ggan***

_**Hello?**_

**Hi Megan its Power.**

_**Oh hi!**_

**Yeah just thought you should know that La'ggan kissed Greta.**

_**He did what?! We don't even know a Greta!**_

**I know he is a real jerk isn't he?**

_**Karen was right! I should have tried to get back with Conner! **_

**Well bye.**

_**Bye.**_

***Hangs up***

_I can't believe you just did that!_

**Power: Believe it.**

Bye

**Power: Bye!**

**BT: Later.**

**BR: Bye bye!**

_Yeah see ya!_

**Power: Oh relax we only have one more today.**

_Good! What a relief!_

**BT: To bad I was having fun.**

**BR: Ya!**

**Power: Don't worry they'll be more.**

Ooo-shiny

Me: *Grins* Aw...thank you...*Hugs Power* you're like the only reviewer I have on that story!

**Power: *Hugs back* I really love it it's so good!**

****Alana: That's because no one cares enough to review.  
Me: *Slaps Alana* Oh! I forgot to do something! *Hugs BR* You're so cute!

**BR: *Giggles***

**Power: He really is!**

Niki: So cute I wanna puke.  
Jaci: *Groans* Niki!  
Me: I'd hug you too BT, but I'm a little bit scared too.

**BT: As you should be.**

Jaci: And BTW our questions are random for a reason.  
Me: SOMEONE (Cough Jaci cough) Let Niki come up with questions.  
Alana: We're starting to fear for our safety again.

**Power: I don't blame you.**

Niki: Just take me to Arkham and you won't have to.  
Me: *Sigh* Niki-  
Niki: No.  
Me: Niki-  
Niki: No!  
Me: Goodbye Niki!  
Niki: FINE! *Stomps out*  
Me: Well, let us get to the part that I love of our reviews.  
Jaci: I found that tazer that we used to fight over!  
Me: *Pulls out baseball bat*  
Alana: I've come to the conclusion that I can't stop them. Might as well join them!

**Power: Well you know the old saying if you can't beat them join them.**

****Jaci: *Tazes La'gann*

_*Screams* _

Me: *Beats La'gann with baseball bat*

_*Groans*_

Alana: *repeatedly punches La'gann*

_*Groans… again*_

**Power: *Eats a cookie* Cookie?**

**BT: Thanks. *Takes two and gives one to BR***

**Br: OOKIE! *Eats it***

**Power: Here you go Alice. *Throws her a rabbit***

**Alice: *Catches it and eats it***

Jaci: QUESTIONS! (Which we let Niki write...again.)  
Me: What instrument would a cat be most likely to play?

**Power: A piano.**

_Why?_

**Power: What you never seen The Aristocats?**

Alana: If the president and teamed up, what would they most likely accomplish?

**Power: I don't know world peace?**

_That's impossible._

**Powers: Improbable nothings impossible.**

**BT: You got that from Alice in Wonderland.**

**Power: So? Hakuna Matata.**

_What's with you and Disney today?_

**Power: I don't know I just like it.**

Jaci: What if you found out that your dad was secretly an alien plotting to take over the world together with a little girl?

**Power: Another alien question?**

_What's with this chick?_

Me: What's with her and aliens?  
Alana: Maybe she's one.  
Jaci: You might be closer to the mark than you think...  
Me: 0.o

**Power: Well that was our last one for this chapter.**

_There is a God!_

**BT: Whatever. *Puts in ear buds***

**BR: *Yawns***

**Power: Well see ya all next time. REMEMBER THE ALAMO!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Power: I'm back from Mexico!**

_You went to Mexico?_

**Power: Well Baja California but that's still in Mexico! And I had soccer Thursday and yesterday I was at a place and I just got back from my Great Aunt's 90****th**** birthday party about an hour ago.**

**BT: Well haven't you've been busy.**

**Power: Yep and there is only 36 more days until the new episode of Young Justice!**

_*Coughs* Geek. *Coughs*_

**Power: Hey! And in the next episode Megan and Garfield go look for you! Why so early?**

_You mean I'll be free soon?_

**Power: Possibly.**

_Yes! _

_Power: Yeah maybe you'll get some character development and people will stop wanting to kill you._

_Hopefully!_

**Power: Well Supermartain fans will still want to. **

_Great. _

**Power: On to the blog!**

Ooo-shiny 

Me: You know what?

**BR: Wat?**

Jaci: That you need to get out of your pj's and do something with your life?  
Me: See how they talk to me?

**Power: Yes but it is only really mean if you are over 20 and doing that.**

Jaci: Niki has an obsession with aliens recently. She thinks she is one.

_Why?_

**BT: Maybe she's been spending too much time with Joker. The dude can make you think some crazy things.**

**Power: He made an actor playing him go crazy and inspired someone to shoot people at a movie and booby trap their apartment for the cops when they showed up.**

_Really?_

**Power: Yep. So I could see him making someone think they're an alien.**

Alana: That girl is wacked up.

**Power: Argument there.**

****Me: She has problems.  
Jaci: We should just take her to Arkham already.

**Power: I thought that place is only for psycho paths.**

**BT: It is.**

**Power: In that case send her to a mental institution.**

Me: But we're not going to.  
Jaci: Okay.  
Alana: I wish Jay would come back.  
Me: You two made such a cute couple...  
Alana: WE WEREN'T DATING!  
Jaci: Sure...  
Alana: WE WEREN'T!  
Me: You were constantly with each other-  
Alana: WE WERE MAKING PLANS AS TO HOW TO KILL NIKI!

_Isn't that illegal?_

**Power: Yes but in away so is this blog. And you guys should of just found someone in the CIA make it look like suicide. **

Me: And you were-  
Alana: UGH! *Stomps out*  
Me: Onto the questions.  
Jaci: We need to stop letting Niki write them...  
Me: How would the newspaper insult Ceiling Cat?  
Jaci: Oh my gosh...Ceiling Cat...?

_What or who is Ceiling Cat?_

**Power: Beats me.**

**BT: Same.**

**BR: Kitty?**

Me: We're throwing away these questions. Now...more normal questions.  
Jaci: What's your favorite movie?

**Power: The Dark Knight Rises! It was awesome!**

Me: Were you named after anyone?

_**All: No.**_

_****_Jaci: Who's your favorite person in the world?

**Power: I don't know but La'gann's is most likely himself or Megan.**

_Hey!_

**Power: So you don't deny it?**

_No! I mean yes! I don't know!_

**Power: I've rest my case.**

DavidxEmber

Sorry I didn't comment on last chap. Didn't really have much to say...

**Power: Why?**

La'Gaan seemed very moody... Is he on his man period?

_No!_

**BT: I didn't need to hear that!****  
Power: I am now scared!**

**BR: What she alking bout?**

_**Power, La'ggan, and BT: Nothing!**_

If so, here's a tampon! :D

**Power: *Takes it and locks it in my room* No one needs to talk about this!  
**  
I can't wait for the Supermartian update! :)

**Power: Thanks! I'm a little stomp on it but I'm working on it.**

P.S., I think Micchie Bean is on drugs or something. She PETTED La'Gaan! WTF!?  
O.o

**Power: That was really weird.**

**BT: Agreed.**

_It was strange._

QueenJoJo

Hey dudes!

I just noticed something... most of the reviews are people interacting with their OC's, not actual questions... anyway, my questions!

**Power: You know you're right.**

1. Lagoon Boy Toy! (That's basically all you are to M'Gann) So in issue, like, 13 or 14 of the new Young Justice comic, you made your first appearance! Ahh, when you didn't talk! But, when did you come to join the team?

**Power: It was 14, 13 was when the team (except Artemis) went after Clayface and Artemis went to juvie to get information from Cameron. (A.K.A Icicle Jr.)And he actually had 2 speaking roles in 14 and none in 15 but in 15 Conner and Megan had their first kiss!**

_I should have let Sha'ark eat him! And after Kaldur betrayed our king!_

**BT: Power how many of those comics do you have?**

**Power: 6 of Young Justice. Issues 12, 13, 14, 15, 17, and 18. I also have 5 Teen Titans comics.  
BT: What about 16?**

**Power: When I went to the comic book store they didn't have it.**

2. Also, did you date M'Gann because... A. You thought she was hot. B. You didn't like Conner, so you thought it would be great revenge. C. Both

_Both but those aren't the only reasons!_

3. So, you eat crab cakes? Isn't that like, cannibalism or very offensive to any of your friends?

**BT: He would need friends to be able to offend them.**

_Hey!_

**Power: *Laughs* Oh someone get some ice because you just got burned! *High fives BT***

I REMEMBERED THE ALAMO! *leaves in a flash of light*

_What is the Alamo any way?_

**Power: It was a four day war in Texas.**

sam the deadly nightshade

Hey guys  
me: ugg to much school

**Power: I don't start until the twenty ninth of August.**

Sam: so many plot bunnies  
Snow: y'all are all weird

**Power: Aren't we all weird in our own way?**

Dp: ya think and that's coming from me  
Inner voice 1: why are we here again.  
Inner voice 2: cuz that crazy chick drugged us and won't let us go back home  
Me: need I remind you to that it was both of yalls idea to bring him here

FLASH BACK

**Power: Yeah flash back!**

Me: ugg the marvel universe won't leave me alone even when I'm in dc  
Iv1: well why don't you bring a piece of the marvel universes with you then maybe it'll leave you be  
Me I don't follow your logic but sounds good to me*drugs deadpools glass of water*  
Iv2: he didn't...mean...us...crazy  
Dp:*falls to the floor*  
Me: well to late it was either you or jean and I think she's dead

PESENT DAY

_That was weird._

**Power: But so very entertaining.**

So that's how deadpool got here  
Me: okay to answer the questions from last time  
1. Yes the ring was for her  
2. Yeh unfortunately laggan was right on the not buying thing but it gave me some great story ideas.  
Jean and Logan do address their feelings for each other but don't act on them because she loves Scott to much  
4. In most TV shows jean generally goes by jean because she goes by jean gray, phoenix, dark phoenix, white phoenix, and marvel girl.

**Power: Thank you for clearing all that up.**

Me: soo that's you marvel lesson for the day

QUESTION TIME

Does this hurt*stabs with kattannas*

_Yes!_

On a scale of 1 to Fred how funny is a purple pickle prancing on a purple polkadot panda eating pickled peppers

**BT: Was that a tongue twister?**

**Power: I don't know.**

****Sam: uhh what  
Me: why did we let deadpool do the questions  
Snow: WHY IS THIS PSYCO STILL HERE  
Sam: HE ALREADY EXPLAINED WHY IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION STUPID  
Snow: YOU B**** *tackles sam and they start fighting

**Power: *Covers BR's eyes***

Me: well that will go on for a while  
29594. Why do I need so many ginny pigs?

**Power: We do not understand the question.**

DP: no really I have no idea  
Me: I don't know but you really spent a lot of money on them  
Sam & snow: *still fighting*

TOURTURE TIME

DP: you don't like cats we'll here's some*releases a thousand hungry cats into the room*

_*Screams*_

Me: *shows him videos of Megan and Connor kissing* ha how do ya like them apples

_I don't! I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!_

**Power: Yeah good luck that.**

Sam: *kicks him repeatedly in the head with spiked boots*

_*Groans*_

**Power: I'll get his blood type.**

**BT: I'll get the first aid kit.**

**(If you couldn't tell we don't really care)**

Snow: beats him with a mace

_*Groans*_

**BT: You got any threes? **

**Power: No go fish.**

**BT: *Picks up card***

Me:*pepper sprays him then scratches out his eyes kicks his teeth in breaks his arm and crushes every bone in his foot*

*Screams*

Power: Oo that got to hurt.

ALL:*stares* whoa  
DP: AWSOME LIQUIDATION COMPLETE  
Me: thank you deadpool

PRESENTS

Me: okay a flamethrower for power

**Power: Killer!**

An active bomb for lagann

_What!_

Cookies for BR leather

**BR: YAY! *Eats a cookie***

Jacket for BT

**BT: Sweet. *Puts on jacket***

****Sam: WAIT did you say ACTIVE bomb  
Me: yes  
Sam: EVERYONE BEHIND THE BLAST SHEILD CEPT FOR LAGANN

***Everyone but La'gann goes behind the shield* **

BOOOOOOOOOOM  
me: hahagahahhaha  
DP: HAGAHHAHAHAHAHAH  
snow: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA  
Sam: all of y'all have issues

**Power: *Is reviving La'gann***

Bye BR, bye BT, bye power

**BT: Bye.**

**BR: Bye bye.**

**Power: See ya.**

****Have monkeys swing from you entrails lagann

_What?_

P.S tarturus is in ancient Greece where the horrible people went for punishment.

_Oh._

Purrplegal98

Cassie: Why where you flirting with me? Everyone knows about my crush on Jai-

**Power: Did she just admit she has a crush on Jaime?**

**BT: Sounds like it to me.**

Purrple: This is why you finish reading. Love potion, genius.

So anyway: questions.

1) What's new?

**Power: I'm going school shopping tomorrow.**

_Nothing really._

__  
2) Exactly how many fans have reviewed?

**Power: We don't keep track.**

3) Any else want to see Jason Todd in Young Justice?

**Power: I do! Red Hood rocks! I'm so getting his comic the next time in go to the comic book store!**

4) Do you know what the Light wants with you?

_How should I know?_

5) Where you ever bullied as a kid?

_**All: No.**__**  
**_  
*kicks him*

_Ow! Why?!_

Bye Bat Teen *hugs quickly*, bye Baby Robin *hugs*, bye Power  
*waves*.

**BT: Later.**

**BR: Bye bye.**

**Power: Peace!**

Cassie: Bye La'gaan.

_Bye._

Lin36bffbecca

Heyyyy guys.

How are y'all doing today?

_**All: Fine.  
**_  
Lagann I think you and Megan's are a cute couple *says all politely*

_Thank you.  
_  
*turns around* NOW WHERES MY GOD*** MONEY RED!

RA: *hands her money*

**Power: Saw that coming.**

Me: thank you and lagann I brought you lunch *hands package*

_Thanks?  
_  
It's called a sandwich from Long John Silver's.

**Power: *Laughs* I hear the fish is wonderful there. *Laughs***

_Not cool.  
_  
Byeeee

**Power: Bye Becca!**

Royal Crown

They took away questioned...

**Power: Don't worry you will be able to get it back!**

I'm sad now but I'm going to let it all out on La'gann. *somehow appears in room and starts to beat La'gann with a baseball bat*

_*Groans*_

**Power: *Covers BR's eyes… again***

*then switches to a frying pan*

_*Groans*_

*then a shoe*

_Ow!_

*then a glove*

_Ow! Knock it off._

*then a pole*

_*Groans* _

**Power: He's going to feel that in the morning.**

*then shoots arrows at La'gann*

_That stings!_

*let's rabid pet wolves on him*

_*Screams*_

**Power: Glad I'm not him. Hey where's Alice?**

**Alice: *Attacks La'gann with rest of the pack***

**BT: Found her.**

*pushes Kronos towards Power*  
I won't be needing him any longer... *starts to cry then hits La'gann with a lamp*

*Groans*

**Power: Kronos can you please go home we don't have enough room for you.**

**Kronos: No problem. *Leaves***

_*Gets up* Well that was painful._

**Power: And we still have five to go.**

_*Faints*_

RC

DanelleSephton

X scene changes to ds running happily with two face and riddler x

**Power: Am I the only one scared about this?**

_***Everyone shakes their head no***_

Larry: x reading upside down cue card x danelle septhon has given -1 jobs

**BT: -1?**

(Considering the hotdog cart she blew up)

**Power: Well that explains it.**

to the world of Eden because she is too cheap to actually buy the real minecraft account, while her opponent Fakey McFakerton, has donated  
$1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000  
to animal conservation and kisses babies.  
X scene of a bald guy with overalls kissing baby x

_Is that even a number?_

**Power: I don't think so.**

Larry: x shiver x He is not fit to rule the darkside  
x shot of Dan with a tied up KF, tickling his nose with a feather x

**BT: Poor KF.**

Ds: hi, I'm danelle septhon. X wearing cape with a tag hanging down that says 'property of batman' x

**BT: That chick took my cape!**

**Power: No you are Bat TEEN that's Batman's cape.**

_Should we tell Batman some crazy chick stole his cape?_

**Power: Nah besides that's his spare he's in space wearing the original.**

I am running for ruler of the dark side. X walks over  
to a slide show x my opponent, x shot of Fakey kissing baby x obviously is not fit to rule anything but me? X shot of her and firefly skydiving, then her and joker in a photo booth, then her and black manta scuba diving x

**Power: This chick really is starting to scare me!**

You trust me. You know me. Vote danelle septhon for ruler of the darkside  
(brought to you by lex corp.)

**BT: She got Lex Luther to sponsor her?**

_What do you know? Conner's human daddy is sponsoring a psycho path. Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, shouldn't be too long for him to betray us._

**Power: *Hits La'gann with baseball bat***

_Ow! What was that for?!_

**Power: For being an Idiot!**

OhioGuy

Remember Me La'Gaan? I was the guy who took your car and pretty much left you in debt.

_Yes I remember._

Anyway, this time I'm not going to hurt you or make fun of you.

**Power: This doesn't seem right.****  
**  
Instead I will help you become a better person (Which is pretty much kind of a challenge, considering what a major D-bag you are)

_I don't need help!__  
_**Power: Yes you do.**

To Help me, I've hired three Torturers...I mean Tutors to help you.

Torturers?!

**Power: This is going to be fun.**

Tutor 1:  
Deadpool: How's it Hanging, Blubber? Or do you prefer Flounder? Sebastian? I'll come up with something eventually. .. Hey Author, can you give me some Italics? I need something to replace my yellow boxes.

_Why would he think I would find those names offensive?_

**Power: How have you never seen The Little Mermaid? And sure I guess. OhioGuy can you just bring them in your reviews this place is getting too crowded. **

Tutor 2:  
The Hulk: PUNY FISHMAN MAKE HULK MAD! HULK SMASH FISHMAN! SUPERMARTIAN FOREVER!

**Power: Huh Hulk is a Supermartian fan, who knew?******

Tutor 3:  
Livewire: Sup, Holmes? By the way, How come I'm the only DC character that has been payed to teach this shmuck? I mean you got the Not-So-Jolly Green Giant and the crazy guy who thinks the world is a comic book.

**Power: Isn't it a comic book and a TV show for you guys? Not to mention movies.****  
**  
Deadpool: Technically, We're in a fan fiction. And that wasn't very nice...Hulk is not that crazy. I think I am, though. Maybe, I should ask the voice in my head.

_Someone, please help me before these Nut jobs kill me!__  
_  
Ohioguy: Sorry, But you need to learn how to be cool... Besides Hulk and Livewire were payed to teach you, but I had to raise Deadpool's payment to save you.

Deadpool: And that raise was great: I got everything that ten dollars could buy. I got 2 five dollar DVDs. SWWWEEET!

**Power: Is he really this stupid?**

_What happen to BT and BR?_

**Power: BR is having a nap and BT in watching The Amazing Spider Man movie.**

Ohioguy: That is my que to leave. Power, Make sure these three don't kill La'Gaan...But they can hurt him.

**Power: Okay, bye.******

Bye

TheFutureOfE-16

TheFutureOfE-16: No, I definitely meant bagel.  
They are vicious creatures.

**Power: How is a food that my brother use to sell be vicious?**

I'm sending Mary Sue after you...

_A what?_

**Power: Don't ask me. I still don't know what a Mary Sue is.**

Son of Palpatine

You can't do this.

**Power: I'm sorry but what can't I do?**

Interactive and script format are direct violations to the rules of the site.

**Power: So? Why should I care?**

Fix the format and make it so you only get dare by pm or I'll be forced to report the story for rule-breaking.

Then again, I know people not from CU have told you of your violation and you olympically ignored them, which means you really must be craving our attention.

**Power: Okay one I don't know what that words means because I'm pretty sure you spelled it wrong. And two I'm just standing up for what I believe in and that is not a crime.**

Really, move this somewhere it doesn't break the rules. It's for the best.

**Power: How is it for the best?  
**  
Not that you will listen, as I'm sure you're going to call me a villain, even when the ones who act like DC comics villains are you and your group of rule-breaking bloggers.

**Power: You did not just say that. Look I've never once called anyone a villain, jerk yes, but never villain. And what's so bad about a teenage girl standing up for what she believes in? Tons of people have broken the rules to be heard. The people who participated in the Boston Tea Party, Martin Luther King, Rosa Parks, George Washington, our first president, broke the rules establish by the King of England to help the Colonists. And in that case the underdogs won! You can do whatever you want, I can't stop you, and you know what? You can't stop me either. **

Magical Zodiac

Magical Zodiac: I'm thinking of getting a fanfiction account. I'm not getting it for writing; I'm getting it for purely letting you stupid fanfiction writers know that if you break the rules, you will be reported and flamed. I'm interested in any flamed group that will take me. Heck I might start my own. If anyone is interested, pm me once I set up my fanfiction net account. And, as for this story, it is against the rules. I am reporting this crape tic.

**Power: Okay no need for you calling this a crape tic whatever that is. But I'm curious if you don't want to write why do you care if we break the rules? And to let you know I've been reported many times and I've only lost this once. And why are we stupid? All we are doing is fighting for what we believe is right. The bloggers and I don't think it's fair to put up rules for creativity. We're doing this to be heard and do something we love. To be able to write what we want and put it somewhere where people can read it. But right now we are fighting a battle, we're going against the rules for something we and many others believe in. If you don't like it, well to bad, deal with it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**(Me) **_(La'Gann)_

** I walk through a door into a studio like apartment to find La'Gann lying on a couch watching TV. I go over to couch and stand behind it trying to find the right thing to say. Alright I got it. **

"**Will you get off your butt?! So what a girl dumped you, it happens! News flash, she dumped because she cares about you and wanted you to be more than a rebound guy, which enough people have warned you you were, you just didn't listen" (Yeah I know he couldn't change that but I need to work with this like it's connected to my other chapters.)**

"_Just leave me alone, you don't understand you are only thirteen you've never been dumped," he tells me.  
_** "Yeah well we got a show to do and I don't need you in pain before it starts it will make our viewers disappointed."**

"_Well sorry I don't really want to do a show where everyone just wants to beat me up!"  
_ **"Look at it this way, you got some character development maybe now people won't want to beat you up as much. But they probably will want shove the fact that Megan broke up with you in your face."**

"_Oh goody." He says sarcastically before getting up and walking into another room.  
_** "Alrighty then," I say before sitting on the couch and turning on a camera next to the TV, "Hi Power here. You've all probably been wondering where I've been to answer that I just thought I'd give La'Gann some time to show some character development, that and I've had school and soccer practice and was getting a little lazy on weekends because I had games at 9:00 am on Saturdays and wanted to relax the rest of the day and Sunday. But I had my last game yesterday so I'm back! And during that wait La'Gann did get some character development making him at least lest annoying than before, but still annoying. Anyway I've decided to at least try to get all those guys against my blog off my back because they have been annoying me more than La'Gann has with the few exceptions. So to continue my blog and get them to stop bugging me I've decided to treat this in a story form with this whole talk show thing, you all must send stuff to me by PM's, but you are still allowed to write what you want and vent on La'Gann. And a message to all those people who hated on my blog all things you sent will be deleted, unless they are nice, I feel rules were meant to be broken because where would this country be if some people didn't break the rules, I'm not talking about people who did terrible things like rob, kill, ect. Although in some cases those people were just confused and didn't know what to do example Dallas from the book The Outsiders. Yes I know he's not real but that book can teach us so much and no one can deny it. Oh and most of you guys are bullies who have nothing better to do then pick on someone who is trying to express themselves creatively. And give people the ability to vent. But I digress, whatever that means. I don't heart haters so lay off! So now that I'm down venting I've decided I'd use this blog to review episodes as well and I'm starting with the latest one. I found it awesome, it was well written, had good plot, and we got to see more of characters we've haven't really got a good chance to see. I'm happy about the break up between Megan and La'Gann but not for the reason you might think. Megan made the right chose, a relationship needs both people to equally care about the other, and even though I don't particularly like La'Gann he does at least deserve someone to date him for more than just a rebound guy. Oh and I heard from a reviewer on YouTube named Mango Sirene that people are hating on Megan because they say that she only broke up with La'Gann because she wanted to date Conner again, here's the deal knock it off. Conner is the person who knows her the best so yeah she would probably want to talk to him that doesn't mean she wants to get back together. And even if she does that doesn't mean he was her reason for ending things with La'Gann. She had a good solid reason and she explained it, so yeah lay off. Anyway after seeing the whole Blue Beatle Temple it got me thinking. What if every planet has a scarab? If I spelled it wrong, or anything wrong forgive me, spelling is my downfall in English. Anyway back to my theory. So yeah it's alien tech but what if that rase, or one person from said rase, put one on every planet as something for protection or something and blue is for Earth, green is for Mars, and black is for whatever planet that was because I forget, I think it was just for the Reach. I loved the fight scene, and how scarab and Jaime have this whole trust thing happening now. So I have some questions about where the show is going and I want to see your guys' theories on them. Anyway is anyone else confuse with what the Light is planning? I mean are they with The Reach or against? Are they on our side, The Reach's, are they like the Swiss and are neutral, or are they just fighting for their own belief in justice? Are they going to betray The Reach and this whole the enemy of my enemy is my friend thing going to go with the JL and The Reach, or maybe with the JL and the Light, or will there be this whole three way war thing? Can we truly trust the Scarab this time? Will the writers ever stop making more questions we feel we need to try and figure out?! Probably not for the last one because then the show won't be as interesting. Well I'm done with my ranting and reviewing. Tell me what you think, PM me, and stay traught. What I need some sort of catch phrase and Mango Sirene already has Asterous I don't want to be a copy cat." I smile to the camera before getting the remote and turning it off.**


End file.
